quest pendiente
by yaoist secret
Summary: tras el final del fic Silent de yukari sparda  derek se ha convertido en un joven con deseos de vivir y  sobretodo de descubrir la verdad sobre el abandono y muerte de su padre DEan howell...  su silencio y una única oportunidad lo llevarán a silent hill
1. Chapter 1

Quest pendiente.  
>.<p>

.

Este fic surgió de mis sueños, solo se puede entender si se ha leído Silent (/s/7183195/1/Silent) de Yukari Sparda y el capítulo bonus de la autopista (/s/6586684/14/la_autopista)

Y en realidad si pueden entenderlo o no…. Bueno….. Eso dependerá de su avería mental… mientras peor ustedes mejor se entiende XD  
>…<p>

…

Silent Hill es propiedad de Konami.

Derek Howell y su familia son propiedad de Yukari Sparda.

Edward es de mi propiedad…. Disfruten!  
>…<p>

…

Misson one: un día normal.

…

…

El monitor brillaba en Baltimore mientras el desayuno de un adolescente se enfría junto al teclado. Que no deja de sonar con su estrepitoso tropel, los números y las letras del lado izquierdo del aparato sienten una y otra vez los azotes de la mano mientras del lado derecho el ratón sufre otro tipo de tortura bastante similar. El tiempo que hacia afuera hacia indicaba que faltaba poco y nada para el final de la época escolar.

%% ¡Buena partida!- aparecía en el margen superior izquierdo de la pantalla. Troto el joven realiza una rápida respuesta.

%% ahora van a regañarme; mi desayuno se enfría.

%%... aun tienes tiempo… el autobús aún no ha pasado… y parece tener un retraso de 3 minutos…

%% gracias _Hellward _ es bueno tener alguien que pueda ayudarme a no llegar tarde.- se jactaba mientras ponía emoticones en la pantalla. Según había conversado el otro usuario vivía en una de las calles del recorrido del autobús antes de que él lo tomara, por lo que él anunciaba las demoras y las averías.

%% ¿Hiciste tu trabajo de biología?

%% No, me aburre…

%% Es un asco… pero debes aprobar todas tus materias con sobresalientes si de verdad quieres una carrera universitaria.

%% No fastidies…- Derek se desperezó y apagó el aparato mientras bebía su café y se acomodaba el cabello, entonces caminó hasta la puerta a otro aburrido día de clases.

…

…

%%StillenDarekness se ha desconectado.- era visible ahora y el otro usuario miro el reloj en el margen inferior derecho de su computadora… minimizó la aplicación y se preparó por el viaje en el ancho océano de la internet… recordando que él odiaba bastante la biología y las materias que a veces se alejaban tanto de las "verdaderas ciencias"

Esas materias solo existían para atornillar a los niños 6 horas diarias a un pupitre…

Se levantó sintiéndose pesado y fue por un poco de gaseosa.

…

…

Las horas en la escuela pasaban relativamente rápido considerando los intervalos de tiempo en clases y el de sus "amigos" que después de todo no eran más virtuales que los de su videojuego… ninguno de ellos lo conocía… así como él no conocía a ninguno, no podía molestarse, la cosa era mutua…

Llegó a casa y estaba por encender el computador… cuando vio su reporte a medio terminar… y tras un suspiro y arrojar su mochila junto a la cama se sentó en su escritorio a concluir con su deber.

Al terminar guardó las hojas prolijamente y pocos minutos después hacia un sándwich. Debía aprovechar que su madre no volvía aun del trabajo. Encendió el aparato y se logueó de inmediato… quizás aún podría hacer un par de partidas con Hellward, que siempre estaba al máximo nivel... era divertido poder acceder en su compañía a áreas restringidas para personas de su nivel era casi como además de que junto a él evitaba a los brabucones…

%% Llegas tarde- le regañó su remoto compañero de juegos

%% Pero termine el trabajo de bilogía… ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

%% Adelante – abre su inventario esperando que se le pida algún objeto de juego.

%% No… es que ya me llegaron los libros para preparar mi ingreso a la universidad…necesitaré ayuda con esto…

%% Lo haremos como con tus tareas… será fácil…

%% ¡Gracias! : )

%% Hellward se ha desconectado.

%% StillenDarekness se ha desconectado.

En minutos ambos comenzaron otro tipo de comunicación a distancia, con al cual generalmente hacían juntos las tareas del menor, pero ahora Derek ya no podía comprender del todo.

%% Creo que nunca entenderé esto…

%% Vamos no están difícil…

%% Lo es… tienes que ayudarme…

%% ¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso?

%% ¡Porque somos amigos!- tecleó automáticamente. Como todos los días… como a tantas personas… no era nada particular… si, el usuario de HELLWARD le caía bien más allá del videojuego... le ayudaba con sus tareas y a veces veían películas en simultáneo… era divertido…

…

...

%% La biblioteca te queda cerca… puedes ir caminando… el jueves después de clases podemos encontrarnos… - Hellward se reposo en su respaldo; preguntándose porque había dado en el botón "enter" pudiendo simplemente ignorar al chico. Llevaba dos meses en su preciosa burbuja obscura dos meses sin tener que salir a la calle… preferiría no verse obligado a salir de nuevo… sin embargo esta vez el mismo se había puesto la trampa. Algo alterado abrió su gaveta y saco un cigarrillo que encendió mientras miraba el monitor. Aparentemente su oferta sería rechazada; se sentía bien de aquello.

…

…

Derek se quedó pensando mientras no dejaba de escribir y borrar el renglón de diálogos… no podía aceptar la invitación de un extraño para reunirse… mucho menos pensando que quizás el otro sujeto no fuese solo… pero luego pensaba que él no podría costear un profesor particular…. Era un dilema… y era algo complicado…

Una respuesta afirmativa estaba esperando por ser enviada, pero finalmente el adolescente decidió borrarla.

-:- ¿Aun estas en ese aparato?- su madre había llegado a casa, en un intento apresurado de borrar la evidencia de que saldría de la casa el jueves e intentó borrar el mensaje, clavando por error su índice en "enter" la conexión inalámbrica le mostró la afirmativa al otro usuario en un pestañeo.

-:- Es una computadora…- dijo mientras minimizaba la aplicación. Del otro lado del monitor Hellward sabía que la madre de Derek debía de haber llegado… quizás mejor sería continuar con sus misiones él solo… hasta que el joven volviese a conectarse luego de la cena.

…

…

Derek aun con el mondadientes entre los dientes se sentó frente a al PC. Su madre ya se había ido a acostar y él debiese hacer lo mismo… pero siendo martes apenas podía esperar para el jueves… sería una pequeña aventura… ver si podría reconocer de inmediato a Hellward… preguntarse qué tipo de persona sería…. Intentaba de imaginar alguien respetable; por el contrario el estereotipo de nerd obeso ocupó su cabeza… tras escribir su password notó que por primera vez en meses de historia Hellward no estaba en línea. ¿Habría caído su conexión a internet?

Se desilusionó un poco… se había librado de las preguntas de su madre con respecto a "los pervertidos de la internet" y ahora no estaba… aparentemente no terminaría su set de fuego en nivel épico antes del fin de semana. Se desacomodó el cabello y cerró el juego, mejor sería hablar con sus otros "amigos" aquellos que solo le hablaban cuando querían los resultados de sus tareas de matemáticas y física… de esos "amigos" que lo invitaban a salir, a hacer el ridículo… aquellos hijos de puta que se creían divertidos molestando a los demás.

…

…

Los días pasaron bastante rápido hasta el jueves. A la mañana apenas habían cruzado palabras y quedaron en que después de la escuela estarían en el salón de lectura grupal, quizás los nervios o lo poco en serio que tomaban el asunto les impidió al menos acordar que ropa llevarían o como identificarse. Derek lo notó cuando ya estaba camino a la escuela; con los auriculares llenando de música su cerebro, que dejó de prestarle atención a la notas para preguntarse por aquel extraño. Quizás era un pervertido… o quizás era alguien digno de su respeto… por el momento solo sentía por Hellward algo de envidia, por ser un adulto con tiempo para jugar videojuegos… aunque quizás las responsabilidades que tenía eran muy grandes…

…

…

Derek no tomó ni un apunte… sus ojos estaban en la pizarra; mientas temía ir a la biblioteca. La ultima campana llegó antes de tiempo, o al menos así lo creyó Derek que acomodó sus cabellos rubios mientras levantaba sus pertenencias del pupitre.

Se disponía a caminar hasta la biblioteca cuando recordó que el otro jugador le había hecho notar que sabía dónde se hallaba su casa… sintió un escalofríos… y su curiosidad se convirtió en temor ¿En qué momento había dado su dirección a la otra persona? Estaba por regresar a casa entonces; pero nuevamente la imposibilidad de poder pagar un profesor y su profunda ignorancia en las matemáticas lo empujaron a ir.

En las escaleras habían muchos de sus compañeros; pero ninguno estudiando; la mayoría estaba perdiendo su tiempo. Y Derek sintió que perdía le suyo hasta llegar a la enorme sala de lectura grupal; nuca encontraría a Hellward.

Se acercó hasta una ventana y se sentó en esa silla desocupada mientras intentaba de ubicar a al otro joven, sacó su calculadora y su libro de matemáticas intentando de llamar la atención del posible sujeto… pero ninguno de los jóvenes parecía dispuesto a afectarse por sus estímulos. Hasta que oyó una tos grave en el salón. El sujeto que entraba por la puerta tenía cerca de cuarenta años, una barba recortada y una chaqueta larga que no llegaba hasta sus rodillas. Derek tosió en respuesta, entonces el hombre se le acerco

-:- La ventana va a distraerte StillenDarekness- le dijo estirando su mano, Derek la recibió con un apretón inseguro; no le gustaba nada que fuese un hombre Tan adulto.

-:-Soy Derek- se presentó, le parecía raro oír su nombre de usuario en voz alta. Y esperó a que el otro se presente, peroeste se veía reacio a decir su verdadero nombre.

-:- Edward…- soltó como un suspiro mientras soltaba la mano del joven y se sentaba junto a él para comenzar con la clase. – pero no me gusta que me llamen de esa manera… es como si ese nombre no me perteneciera del todo…casi me siento un usurpador.

Derek no le prestó demasiada atención al comentario; después de todo era un nombre común y corriente y posiblementehubieseconocido a muchas personas con ese nombre a lo largo de su vida. Lo que le inquietaba era como temblaba la mano del adulto al momento del saludo o como evitaba que sus ojos obscuros se encontraran con los suyos azules. Se acomodó ensu asiento y la clase comenzó de inmediato. Derek cada media hora miróel reloj; los jueves su madre trabajaba horas extra, y Edward lo sabía; ¿Por eso lo había citado ese día? ¿O acaso ese día Edward lo tenía libre?

La noche llegó pronto y el mayor invitó al joven a llevarlo a su casa en automóvil.

-:- No gracias.- dijo mientras terminaba deponer en orden sus cosas. - ¿Cómo sabias que la biblioteca quedaba cerca de casa?

-:- Bueno; no era difícil... mencionas donde haces tus compras, a que colegio asistes y donde pasas tiempo cuandonoestás en casa… una persona suele hacer todo es en un radio de un kilómetro de su casa, sobre todo si aún no tiene automóvil propio. – Edwardcontestó dejando impresionado al más joven. Y luego sonrío fingidamente, cuando veía esa cara demiedo sabía que el contacto social por suerte ya había terminado… había estado incomodo todas esas horas.

-:- Quizás la próximavez… - dijo Derek dejando ahora él sorprendido al mayor.

-:- ¿Próxima vez? No, nodije nada de eso…

-:- Vamos… aún queda mucho para aprender… debo ingresar a esa universidad….

-:- Está bien….- suspiró molesto. – nosvemos frente al templo de fuego.

-:- ¿Porque no te conectaste el martes la noche? ¿Te habías arrepentido de invitarme a venir?

-:- No es eso, estaba ocupado…

-:- Claro…- Derek aceptó la respuesta como válida; después de todo era unadulto.

-:- Trasnocha hoy; así podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido- una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Derek.

-:- ¿De verdad?

-:- No puedo dejarte que no completes el set con la máxima rareza… vamos… será divertido- el también sonrió; aunque sus músculos no se veían muy convencidos… en realidad siempre es más fácildos puntos y un paréntesis cerrado.

-:- No vemos Hellward.- dijo y cada uno partió en dirección opuesta.

Ninguno de los dos tenía la menor idea de que sus historias estaban conectadas de maneras más abstractas y profundas que su amistad on-line, sus videojuegos y su cita de estudios en la biblioteca pública… el pasado que para ellos era ajeno los arrastraría y los acercaría… o lo devoraría alejándolos para siempre.

…

….

Fin del primer capítulo! 

**Secuela paralela a "silent memories" no tendrán puntos de comparacion (al menso por ahora)  
>espero lo disfruten.. saludos!<strong>

**(se suponía que saldría en conjunto con "silent memories" como regalo de navidad… pero uno hace lo que peude XD  
>gracias a yukari por ser mi beta correctora y a la vez prestarme a sus personajes,<br>**


	2. dignidad

Quest pendiente.  
>.<p>

.

Este fic surgió de mis sueños, sólo se puede entender si se ha leído Silent (/s/7183195/1/Silent) de Yukari Sparda y el capítulo bonus de la autopista (/s/6586684/14/la_autopista)

Y en realidad si pueden entenderlo o no…. Bueno….. Eso dependerá de su avería mental… mientras peor ustedes mejor se entiende XD  
>…<p>

…

Silent Hill es propiedad de Konami.

Derek Howell y su familia son propiedad de Yukari Sparda.

Edward es de mi propiedad…. Disfruten!  
>…<p>

…

Mission 2: dignidad

.

.

Derek luego de ese encuentro tenía que aceptar que tenía una nueva perspectiva sobre el usuario Hellward. Debía de ser alguien muy importante… lo que le hizo sentir bien por haber aprendido lo que se le enseñaba… pero le daba pena el ahora saber que quizás nunca llegaría a ser como Edward. Antes de seguir ahogándose en pensamientos vio en el reloj el momento de marcharse a trabajar. Bostezó y se abrigó; apagó el monitor mientras miraba con los ojos distantes la puerta de su cuarto; vulnerarla era entrar al mundo exterior…. Donde su madre podía llegar a herirlo con solo mencionar el nombre de ese padre que no estaba… y la carta que ese extraño había entregado y huido como una gacela… ¿Qué tal si… el papel no era respuesta suficiente?Golpeó la lámina de madera al salir; y revivió un regaño de su madre; el cual no recordaba…

…

…

Las horas de su trabajo pasaban presurosas por suerte; entre el barrido y casi siempre orientar a los pacientes nuevos, las cosas ocurrían dentro de todo con naturalidad; la mayoría de las personas al verlo nunca dirían que más de una vez le había visto la cara a la muerte… y en parte eso estaba bien; después de todo uno de los casi inquilinos del hospital era tratado cordialmente tanto por el equipo médico como por los pacientes aparentemente el sujeto estaba acabado… pero ya tenía suficiente que pensar en su muerte como para preocuparse de la de los demás.

…

…

-:- quisiera ir a Silent Hill…- escuchó tras una puerta mientras esperaba para entregarle documentación al doctor - … al menos una vez más antes de…

-:- descuida… te pondrás mejor… y podrás volver… pero no mientras estés en tratamiento…

-:- ¿usted oyó?- el paciente parecía demasiado interesado en vacacionar en aquel pueblo- ese es un sitio sagrado… lleno de respuestas…  
>-:- pero a usted lo que le salva la vida es la medicación… los dioses dormidos pueden esperar…<p>

-:- ellos duermen… pero no descansan… - tosió fuerte de una manera ronca; Derek estaba por golpear y pasar; sobretodo curioso por saber quién deseaba viajar a Silent Hill, y pedirle un consejo o dos; pero el doctor que buscaba salió de inmediato. Y mejor dejar todo como una anécdota.

-:-Silent Hill…- bufó incrédulo el doctor tomando las fichas de las manos de Derek- … si los dioses antiguos fuesen tan fuertes no hubiesen sido derrotados por Cristo y ambos por la ciencia… - dijo el hombre siguiendo su camino; mientras Derek abandonaba la idea de viajar… quizás el profesional tenía razón… su padre no estaba y una visita a un pueblo muerto no le daría nada nuevo.

…

…

Al llegar a casa; tras bañarse y comer algo casi corrió al monitor, y Hellward como de costumbre estaba en línea.

%%que bueno; creí que no estarías…

%% ¿Cómo te fue hoy en el trabajo?...

%% igual... creo… sólo… que… creo que no jugaré este juego por un tiempo.

%% ¿Qué sucedió con tu madre esta vez?

%% no es ella…

%% siempre es ella….

%% si es ella; pero indirectamente… Hellward tengo que viajar…

%% no puedo ayudarte- el adulto se arrojó hacia atrás en su sillón; mientras sostenía el teclado ahora sobre su regazo - ¿Por qué tanta prisa por viajar? Debes conseguir una beca…

%% me tomará sólo un par de horas... conseguiré la beca…

%%¿A dónde vas? – preguntó curioso mientras volvía a su posición original

%% iré- recordó como el médico habló de Silent Hill; pero el enfermo se oía tan convencido de tener que ir….- aún no tengo idea… era para despejar mi mente…

%% despeja tu mente con la armadura épica… sólo te faltan los guanteletes…. ¿vamos?

%% claro…- Derek se sintió incómodo… ¿todas las personas listas creerían que era tonto ir a Silent Hill?

Ignoró la partida y se puso de pie; caminando hasta la ventana con la carta casi ilegible en la mano. El extraño la trajo tan maltratada… que su mensaje de amor era casi lo único que podía recatar con mucho énfasis… quizás no debía ir al pueblo; sino al cartero; pero ¿Cómo encontrarlo? ¿Cómo encontrar a una sola persona en un sitio tan grande… y sobre todo sin levantar sospechas…? Cuando salió de su pensamiento; la pelea había acabado y tanto su personaje como el de Hellward estaban en el bar.

%% lamento haberme levantado del pc…- se disculpó mientras pensaba en quemotivo encontraría para decir.

%% está bien… tus guanteletes están en tu inventario ahora. ¿Hay más cosas que no entiendas?

%% a los adultos. ¿Por qué dejarías que te coman las moscas si puedes trabajar y progresar? – preguntó recordado la mano sucia y áspera del pordiosero guardián de la carta de Dean.

%% cada uno hace de su dignidad lo que le venga en gana… hasta que no queda nada de ella- pateó una caja vacía de comida china mientras la miraba. Seguro su dignidad estaba nadando entre ese mar de envoltorios viejos.

%% eso suena tan cómodo.- se quejó recordando esos ojos muertos… ¿Eso era perder toda la dignidad?

%% Hellward se ha desconectado – rezó el monitor dejando perplejo al menor.

-:- ¡Mierda!... – caminó vacilante hasta su cama y se arrojó a ella; la dignidad no podía medirse; y sin embargo todos parecían haberse comprado ya las varas para medirla….

…

…

Derek volvió a levantarse del escritorio; mientras pensaba en lo que el adulto había escrito… ¿Cuánto queda de mi dignidad? Se preguntó mientras caminaba en círculos… y en cuanto el mareo le sorprendió penetrando en sus neuronas se dejó caer sobre su cama. Al sentir el chasquido de las maderas de su cama alertó a su madre que abrió la puerta de par en par al ingresar.

-:- ¿Hijo estás bien?

-:- ¿Cuánta dignidad me queda? – preguntó apuñalándola con su mirada. - ¿De verdad es algo que se pierda? ¿Y si se pierde regresa?- por cada pregunta que hacia; uno nueva florecía; y su madre se quedó mirándolo sin saber como reaccionar.

-:- ¿Quién sabe?- dijo con una mueca extraña; esos planteamientos le recordaban a Dean. Su hijo era día a día más parecido a su padre; lo que le hacia temer un peor final- no pienses en eso; todos tenemos dignidad- dijo para consolarlo

-:- ¿Incluso los vagabundos?...

-:- ¡No te acerque a esa gente!- le reprochó

-:- ¿Pero tiene la misma dignidad que tú o yo?

-:- Ellos no tiene ni dignidad, ni respeto… no te acerques…

-:- Y entre nosotros… ¿Quién tiene más dignidad? – Katefruncióel seño.

-:-Asunto zanjado Derek… ¡Duérmete! - cerró la puerta y corrió a su cuarto… ¿de que rayos hablaban? ¿De la dignidad en general? ¿O sólo la de la suya?... ¿Cuál de los dos era más digno? … esos ojos como los de Dean… cuando juzgan sin saber. Se sintió mareada y tambaleándose de dolor se fue a la cama.  
>Él jamás entendería porque su madre era como era…. Y ahora intentaba descansar; mirando el techo… la dignidad era una lindapalabra que ponía muy mal a las personas…<p>

…

…

Derek sintió el preso de los días de distinta manera… quizás porque había conocido a Hellward en persona; o porque se preguntaba por el mensajero… o porque descubría que deseaba ir a un pueblo pequeño… y no tenía idea de por qué.

Lentamente se preguntaba si maduraba… las cacerías de horas, buscando piedras de un rompecabezas… ya no le hacían sentir de la misma manera… ya no respiraba el azufre de las minas abiertas; ni aguantaba la respiración en las misiones semi acuáticas… los píxelessólo se amontonaban quitándole entusiasmo a su aventura… pero temía que dejando de jugar también perdería a su profesor de matemáticas y física…

%% no te ves motivado… - escribió el Hellward desde su computadora.

%% es que tengo cosas que hacer…- mintió

%% ya te envié tu reporte de historia al correo, aunque deteste esa materia…

%% gracias; peroes otra cosa…

%% lo de la dignidad… - adivino escribiendo con tardanza no por lo que le costó interpretar al menos; sino porque la conversación se daba en medio de una batalla; con un boss de dungeon, que podía desactivar las skills de los jugadores al azar. - ¿Qué sucede?

%% necesito encontrar a un sujeto que debe vivir en la calle…

%% ¿Qué sabes de él? Ese tipo de gente es la que nunca debiese haber nacido… mantente lejos de ellos; lo digo por tu bien.

%% ellos también son personas – dijo angustiado por la falta de empatía de su partner en el room.

%% el cuerpo humano es un frasco genérico para guardar cosas…. Algunos son demonios, otros animales… La mayoría sólo personas… y luego están los vacíos… que no debiesen haber nacido…

%% basta… no esgracioso

%% Piénsalo… cada uno de ellos ha vivido de los hospitales del estado; sin trabajar unsólo día para compensarlo… ¿y si alguno recibió algún tipo de beca o premio?... le quitó la posibilidad a alguien de crecer…

%% Hellward… basta!...

%%... hay albergues transitorios… pero no tendrás suerte… no llevan registro de quienes duermen allí… y muchos van a mentirte… si lo viste una vez... ¿Cómo reconocerlo?

%% no lo sé- la mente se le nubló al recordar esos ojos muertos… como si fuesen de vidrio opaco… como si hubiesen muerto y ya no viesen- pero no puedo olvidar sus ojos y su mano áspera.

%% sigo creyendo que es mala idea… ten cuidado… no confíes…

%% estaré bien… pero mejor si me llevaras en auto – intentó

%% olvídalo… no puedo ver a ninguno de esos seres a los ojos…

%% quizás no me escuchen si no voy con un adulto…

%% mañana pasaré por ti a la biblioteca; tras la escuela.

%% Ok

%% si tendrás a tu vagabundo al menos ayúdame con algo; ¿Quieres? – intentando hacer reaccionar al jugador dentro de Derek

%% OK…

Ninguno de los dos imaginaba que amplio era el mundo más allá de sus seguras vidas… el mundo se expande cuando falta comida; así tanto como cuando falta morada… y eso hace también más difícil encontrar a esos frascos vacíos lo más importante ahorano era la búsqueda del mensajero; sino del significado de la dignidad y la fórmula para mantenerla intacta….

…

…  
>%&amp;( fin de la mission%&/(

:::

Gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el siguiente…  
>perdón por no contestar los reviews! Mil perdones!<br>Saben que mis horarios ahora son muy restringidos….

Todos los términos que no conozcan corresponden al mundo de los jugadores on-line XD por lo que no importa si no se entienden… no pierden nada XD LOL  
>…<p>

Gracias por la aceptación de esta historia paralela!... n_n


	3. aguja en el pajar parte uno

**Quest pendiente.  
>.<strong>

**.**

**Este fic surgió de mis sueños, sólo se puede entender si se ha leído Silent (/s/7183195/1/Silent) de Yukari Sparda y el capítulo bonus de la autopista (/s/6586684/14/la_autopista)**

Y en realidad si pueden entenderlo o no…. Bueno…. eso dependerá de su avería mental… mientras pero ustedes mejor se entienden XD  
>…<p>

…

Silent Hill es propiedad de Konami.

Derek Howell y su familia son propiedad de Yukari Sparda.

Edward es de mi propiedad…. Disfruten!  
>.<p>

_**.Misson 3: la aguja en el pajar parte uno **_

.

.

Derek se sentaba delante de su pupitre; pero no podía tomar notas sólo dibujaba una y otra vez los ojos muertos del "frasco vacío" que le había dado la carta de Dean. Frasco vacío…. Frasco vacío… recordó ese término y se le cerró el pecho. No; no era sólo la impresión… intentó de caminar hasta el aburrido profesor; pero no llegó a recorrer la mitad del pasillo cuando cayó al suelo. Parecía que hoy no buscarían al mensajero.

…

…

Otra colilla de cigarrillo al suelo y junto a este decenas de envoltorios de caramelos…. Los pies que estaban rodeados de semejante basura embestían unos zapatos burda imitación de zapatos de diseñador, el pantalón no era mucho más digno…. Un pantalón de vestir, nuevamente sofisticado para el ojo inexperto; pero en realidad la tela dejaba demasiado que desear, varios minutos después de apagado ese cigarrillo una tos perruna se apoderó de su garganta mientras las manos tensas revisaban los bolsillos en búsqueda de un inhalador, tras el segundo suspiro del aparato de color brillante el dueño de esos pulmones enfermos tosió por última vez…. Ahora haciéndolo ruidosamente.

-:- parece que hoy no buscaremos al infeliz….- tosió nuevamente y escupió algo de saliva y sangre.

…

…

Abrió los ojos estaba en un sitio familiar…. Pero no era la clase… no era su cuarto… ¿En qué momento había llegado al hospital? Antes de aclarar su mente ingresó un doctor; no era SU doctor; pero para las emergencias cualquiera calificado para salvar su vida estaba bien.

-:- dime Derek- dejó de oír al sujeto sólo para concentrarse en su reloj de pulsera; hacia dos horas que se suponía debía de estar en la biblioteca.

-:- si lo haré- dijo saliendo por la ventana para evitar los pasillos congestionados; o peor aun, el encuentro con su madre.

-:-¡Espera! - gritó en vano el profesional que se asomó por al ventana antes de reaccionar en llamar a seguridad.

El adolescente se echó a correr aun algo mareado; debía llegar a la biblioteca; quizás Edward aun estuviese allí; esperando por él… al cruzar la calle sin mirar, dos faros le impidieron ver los ojos de quién le mataría como a un perro.

…

…

Edward ya estaba de regreso a su casa; habían sido valiosas horas de computación perdidas; y de extensa tortura delante de todos de pie expuesto como un mono rasurado delante de la mirada de los curiosos. Su automóvil lo llevaba a casa; cuando un perro que conocía se le metió en el camino.

-:-¡ Scott!-gritó girando el volante con violencia; cuando reacciono que no podía ser su perro justo apareció una segunda figura en el camino; por lo que reaccionó dando otro volantazo golpeando un poste de luz. Su sangre manchó el volante… esto no era un NeedforSpeed… ni era un Dirt… había atropellado algo y ahora sangraba mientras los nervios lentamente abrazaban su cuello impidiéndole respirar; y la puerta del vehículo se convertía en una gárgola que el impedía tocarla; con esos dientes que le morderían si intentaba salir; y la gente con ojos que juzgan murmurando cristales afuera.

Con las manos sobre el asfalto frío Derek se da cuenta lo cerca que estuvo de morir; fue pacífico pensar que dejaría de sufrir…. Hasta que se preguntó cuanta dignidad tenía el morir huyendo de su madre por la ventana de un hospital… ¿Cuánta dignidad tenía quien moría sin saber su origen aun teniéndolo a escasos kilómetros de distancia. Se incorporó confuso y se acercó a quien casi le cegaba la vida; los vidrios altos y aun sin salir del automóvil.

-:- ¡Llévame a Silent Hill! ¡Hijo de puta, llévame a Silent Hill!..- exigió golpeando el cristal con sus manos extendidas. La puerta trasera se abrió; pero la calle escasamente iluminada seguía sin hacer reconocible el automóvil o el rostro del que estaba adentro.

Derek se subió sin pensarlo y cerró la puerta. La carta amarilla seguía en su bolsillo trasero y allí se quedaría para siempre; escuchó un inhalador y una tos ronca; la persona de en frente parecía tener un ataque de asma nerviosa.

-:- ¡Mierda!- Derek notó entonces el volante lleno de sangre - ¡No mires la sangre!- le gritó a quien casi le mataba, el estar trabajando en un hospital le había hecho testigo de muchos episodios de este tipo e incluso peores- ¡Concéntrate en otra cosa!... ¡Enciende la radio o algo!...- se cruzó al lado del acompañante mientras buscaba su pañuelo para limpiar algo de la sangre.

-:- dios casi mato a mi perro- fue lo primero que dijo el extraño al poder respirar.

-:-¿¡ Edward!- preguntó Derek al reconocer la voz- pero te vi fumando el otro día…- dijo sorprendido y confundido; no sólo por el asma, sino por el accidente, el corte en la frente del mayor… lo del perro.

-:- ¿Derek?... ¿¡Te diste cuenta que casi te mato!- dijo molesto mientras hacía presión con su propio pañuelo sobre el corte - te llevaré a casa…

-:- ¡Llévame a Silent Hill! – El mayor chistó y puso en marcha el automóvil -. ¡Llévame a Silent Hill, Edward! – le exigió poniéndose bastante intratable.

-:- ¿No buscaríamos a un vagabundo? No voy a llevarte a Silent Hill….

-:- no te pido que vengas conmigo si no tienes el coraje de hacerlo…

-:- Derek basta… estás llegando a un límite que…

-:- ¡Sólo estás asustado por los cuentos de fantasmas!... ¡Cobarde!

-:-¡Derek, basta!... Buscaremos al sujeto que te dio la carta… ¿Estabas seguro que era hombre? Está el hospicio del gobierno y uno cristiano… si no tiene nada que ocultar estará allá….

-:- y si tiene que ocultar… como mi pasado… o cómo obtuvo la carta…- le preocupaba que en realidad apenas era legible el pedazo de papel.

-:- mala suerte; no entregaré mi auto y aun adolecente a un callejón obscuro…

-:- ¡Casi me matas! Debes agradecer que no te denuncie… llévame a Silent Hill… ¡Al diablo el extraño!

-:- ¡Agradece que no te entrego a tu madre… y hazme caso!... ¡O te llevo a la biblioteca o te bajas de mi auto! –

-:- ¡No! ¡Cumple tu promesa y llévame a ver al mensajero al menos Edward!- dijo quizás sin entender que él no era quien podía dominar.

-:- mierda… está bien…intentemos de encontrarlo…- se colocó el cinturón de seguridad; a lo que el mayor le dio un grito seco.

-:-¡No te lo pongas! – Dijo nervioso quitando apenas sus ojos del volante- no te lo pongas… si chocamos puedes quedar atrapado…

-:- ¡Si chocas te puedo dejar el parabrisas lleno de cabello rubio! – dijo el menor afirmando a la cinta que lo abrazaría a la vida en caso de accidente, lo que era inútil; tenía más posibilidades de morir por su padecimiento que por un choque automovilístico.

-:- no sabes lo que haces…

-:- tú fumas y tienes asma… déjame suicidarme como quiero…

-:- no quiero suicidarme… quiero vivir… quiero vivir en un mundo que me ha matado… el nombre Edward nunca fue mío…. La vida mía nunca fue mía…. Y me vienes a decir… que me suicidaré…. Eres un mocoso…

-:- ¡No soy un mocoso!... ¡Tú también crees que soy un niño! ¡Como mi madre cree! – El mayor detiene el coche; lo que no relaja al joven- ¿y a hora sólo porque te grité me llevarás a casa?... ¡Eres más inmaduro de lo que pensé!...

-:- me detuve; porque este es el hospicio cristiano; los únicos que pueden atenderte a esta hora…- Derek se quedó en silencio; avergonzado y sólo salió del vehículo en silencio; mientras Edward subía los cristales y se tronaba los dedos-

Derek avanzó y se detuvo ante la enorme cruz; de la puerta; acariciándola. No podía creer en un mesías que se hubiese sacrificado por ellos; peor tampoco se negaba del todo a creer que el alma de su padre no podría ser juzgada y perdonada. El material era muy frio….Y al empujar la puerta dentro el olor a viejo le recordó el depósito de los colchones del hospital. Donde estaban los elementos de limpieza también…. donde los empleados aprovechaban para hacer el amor en horarios laborales…. Donde el hospital tan hermoso y adelantado sólo era una masa de gente trabajando.

-:- buenas noches…- dijo adentrándose; no pudiendo simular y llevando su mano a su nariz y su boca; apenas unos minutos después una religiosa salió para recibirlo

-:- buenas noches hermano.

-:- Derek….- retrocedió incómodo por la manera confiada de afiliarse a él de la mujer- sólo Derek Howell por ahora… estoy buscando a un hombre sin hogar…. Edad media, estatura promedio, cabello y ojos obscuros de tez blanca….- intentaba recordar todos los detalles posibles- … ropa abrigada y descuidada…

-:- pero…. El 90% de las personas que están aquí son como lo describes… ¿Cuál es su nombre? Aquí no se les pide información…. Pero algunos hablan con nosotros y nos cuentan sus problemas… Dios tiene tiempo para oírnos a todos…incluso a ti.

-:- Sólo le falta tiempo para responder entonces….- hizo una pausa; se sentía un idiota al admitir que había rezado en esperanza de una respuesta- no tengo idea como se llama… pero tenía los ojos muertos… como vacíos… y sus manos eran ásperas… como la de un muñeco….

-:-…- la mujer se sintió incómoda ante la manera de Derek de describir a otro ser humano a su "prójimo" para ser exactos- mejor pasa… y velo si lo encuentras… por favor… sólo no despierte a los que están durmiendo…- abrió al puerta .

Dentro el olor sólo se intensificaba; algo podía haber muerto dentro de los bolsillos de los vagabundos y nadie lo notaría; recorrió dándose cuenta que la monja tenía razón; todos estaban igual de muertos… y Edward también tenia razón… sólo eran envases vacíos. Sin embargo sabía que podría reconocer a ese envase vacío en particular… que no estaba allí-

-:- ¡Monja!- dijo al salir; a lo que la religiosa se acercó- hermana… puedes llamarme hermana…-dijo con bastante sueño en su rostro- ¿lo encontraste?

-:- no… pero… Acaso… ¿No hay una forma de controlar quien viene aquí?...

-:- nosotros sólo le brindamos ayuda al prójimo sin preguntar… pero… ¿es qué acaso ha cometido algún delito? Quienes tienen cargos de conciencia no suelen venir a estar al amparo de nuestro señor.

-:- … se alejan de la luz…- dijo mirando a una polilla que revoloteaba cerca del foco. Quizás como la monja; enamorada de una fuente de luz que le parecía mágica; cuando él que estaba lejos la veía sólo como un destello y los envases vacíos; como los periódicos en al puerta… no podían disfrutar siquiera de un rayo de luz. –¡Me voy!- dijo dándose la vuelta súbitamente buscando la salida.

-:- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó muy angustiada la mujer.

-:- a la obscuridad total….- dijo decidido Derek dedicándole una mirada escalofriante antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si.-

…

…

**Lamento lo cortó de este capítulo; pero no podía poner nada debajo de esta frase con la que Derek anuncia su descenso a las tinieblas; siempre se da con un ascensor o unas escaleras…. El descenso en este Silent Hill se da con al frase del propio protagonista…  
>agradecimientos a Yukari por prestarme su OC y su historia… además de corregirle la ortografía!... recuerden que si esto les gustó pueden enviarle un PM o leer su secuela n_n<strong>


	4. aguja en el pajar parte dos

Quest pendiente.  
>.<p>

.

Este fic surgió de mis sueños, sólo se puede entender si se ha leído Silent (/s/7183195/1/Silent) de Yukari Sparda y el capítulo bonus de la autopista (/s/6586684/14/la_autopista)

Y en realidad si pueden entenderlo o no…. Bueno….. Eso dependerá de su avería mental… mientras peor ustedes mejor se entiende XD  
>…<p>

…

Silent Hill es propiedad de Konami.

Derek Howell y su familia son propiedad de Yukari Sparda.

Edward es de mi propiedad…. Disfruten!  
>…<p>

…

Misson 4 aguja en el pajar (parte2)

-¿Lo encontraste?- preguntó el adulto al sentir el peso del menor en el asiento.

- no lo encontré…. No se esconden en la luz…. ¡Llévame donde este obscuro! ¡Tengo que encontrarlo!...

-estás mal… no encontraremos más que un asalto en esas calles obscuras…

-bien por mi…. Dile a mi madre donde estoy… buscaré a ese sujeto yo solo… -Abrió la puerta del vehículo; pero en ese momento el mayor comenzó el movimiento acelerando el motor y por instinto de autoconservación el menor se vio obligado a cerrar la puerta- ¿Estás loco? Van a quitarte el permiso de conducir…

-Venció hace más de diez años…. como unos 15 creo…. Nunca fui a renovarlo….

-¿Por qué? ¡Esto esilegal!- hablaba de ilegalidad después de haber escapado de un hospital, de haber sido atropellado y no denunciar…. El mundo y la moral se distorsionaban dentro del automóvil-

-No sé… imagino que estaré muy ocupado… no todo el mundo tiene sólo un par de horas en la escuela, niño…- le corrigió mientras bajaba la velocidad- Sube los vidrios y pon el seguro; pasearemos pero no nos detendremos…

-¿Y si lo encuentro?

-No vas a encontrarlo… lo hago para que me dejes en paz…

-¿A ti también te caigo mal?...- se quedó en silencio-. Mierda… y creí que estaba haciendo un amigo…- se rio de lado bastante triste.

- ¿De qué hablas…? - con los ojos en el volante apenas saca la mirada para verlo un poco- me caes bien… pero créeme que prefiero interactuar contigo cuando las cosas que me pides sólo me cuestan hp o maná…. Esto esun poco más extremo… si así lo deseas…

-¡Esto no es un juego Edward!- gritó crispándole los vellos de la nuca a su compañero de ruta- ¡Eres un adulto y deberías entenderlo a la perfección! No es un juego que pueda suspender para ir a la escuela o para…

-¡Tú te lo estás tomando como un juego en primer lugar!- le gritó el adulto quedando agitado tras la acción mirando muy acusadoramente a Derek quien queda en silencio, pálido del susto- tengo cosas que hacer mañana…

-Podrías amanecer muerto…- susurró Derek intentando convencerlo.

-Eso haría feliz a muchas personas… aunque deprimiría los stats del clan y a algunos pj's ¿Verdad? –Chista molesto y golpea el volante- ¿Qué quieres de mi Derek? ¿Un auto? ¿Que amanezca muerto?

-Ayuda…. Quiero ayuda….

-Nada más confiable que un sujeto al que nunca viste y que conoce muchos detalles tuyos vía internet ¿Verdad?... – dijo mirando a un grupo de hombres que buscaban matar el silencio de sus cuerpos cubriéndose con cartones listos para dormir.

-No puedo confiar en quienes tengo cerca…. Si me aprecian me vana ocultar la verdad… - también divisa ese grupo de lo que en apariencia sólo eran hombres; pero no ve nada interesante. Salvo… – ¡Para, detente! ¡Es ese que está de pie!... ¡Tiene la cadena de cruz!

- No me voy a detener - se molestó el conductor,a lo que Derek impulsivamente comenzó a tocar el claxon del vehículo y bajar la ventanilla

-¡Hey! ¡Tú! ¡El de la cadena!- gritó, pero en un segundo el grupo de hombres se había desarmado y cada uno había tomado su rumbo corriendo; incluso el huidizo sujeto de la cadena en forma de cruz- ¡Síguelo Ed él es!... ¡No puedo perderlo de vista!...-

Mejor no explicar cómo o por qué el mayor en el automovil, sólo siguió al extraño hasta que sus torpes pasos, de seguro ebrios, lo hicieron caer al suelo. El automóvil se detuvo y Derek salto de allí; acercándose a la bolsa de harapos con olor a alcohol rancio. Lo volteó mientras lo oía gimotear de dolor y encontró la cadena en sus manos, pero la voz no era la del mensajero. Ni sus ojos muertos los ojos muertos que buscaba.

-¡No me hagas daño! ¡Toma la cadena si quieres!...

-¿De dónde la sacaste! – dijo arrancando el pendiente y el dije de las manos podridas del sujeto-

-¡Un tipo la traía y creí que podría valer algo… sólo tenía deseos de comprarme algo para pasar el hambre y el frio!...- esgrimió con defensa mientras Derek se ponía de pie; ahora era exactamente igual al resto de los vagabundos; nunca encontraría al sujeto de la carta…

-¿Dónde la robaste?- lo empujó con el pie para evitar que se pusiera de pie

-¡El sujeto pasa la noche en el cementerio!... se queda encerrado en ese sitio…. Es todo lo que sé…

Derek ingresa al auto y azota la puerta, Edward está por tocarle el hombro como un intento de calmarlo. Pero con su mano el menor impide cualquier contacto. Y aprieta la pieza de joyería gimoteando insultos y sube sus pies al asiento encogiéndose abrazando sus largas piernas mientras el auto entra en movimiento.

El mayor conduce hasta la puerta del hospital donde ya de antemano sabía que Derek trabajaba y le abre la puerta para que se baje; ya había sido demasiadas decepciones como para rastrillar toda la ciudad en búsqueda de pulgas que se movían como dentro de un perro. Sin embargo el joven no bajaba del auto

-Se acabó el paseo…. Mañana tenemos cosas que hacer y aun quedan varias fechas del campeonato…. Sube ese ánimo…

- ¿Por qué no te interesa lo que ocurre realmente?... al principio creí que jugabas videojuegos para descargarte del día… pero ahora veo que es lo único que te importa…

-¿Por qué no sólo intentas ir dormir un poco?… Quítate la idea de ir a Silent Hill… si pisas ese lugar… no podrás jamás bajo ninguna circunstancia lograr lo mas parecido a la felicidad…. Bájate de mi auto….

-No me importa la felicidad… sólo quiero entender….

- Vas bien… entender cosas nunca hace feliz a nadie…. por eso esque los niños son felices… porque ignoran todo… si elegiste ser una sombra detrás de tu pasado… por mi está bien…. No es algo que me interese…

-Claro… mientras tengas compañía en internet está bien ¿Verdad?...- se rio un poco sin mirarlo a los ojos ni soltar el abrazo a sus rodillas…

-¿Crees que eres el único principiante al que puedo ayudarle?... ¡Oh dios! Hablo y juego con miles de desconocidos mientras estás en la escuela… te ayudo porque eres brillante… pero créeme; Silent Hill no tiene nada de brillante… y es mas pudre a las grandes mentes…

-Hablas como si conocieras demasiado… ¡Llévame a Silent Hill!...  
>-¡Bájate de mi auto ahora mismo! no vuelvas a contactarte conmigo si no es para upgradear tu arquero o por tareas de la escuela… el asunto de Silent Hill se acaba ahora… y si sabes loque te conviene…, no volverás a buscar ese pueblo….JAMÁS- la voz del mayor se tornó sombría; casi proveniente de un sintetizador…<p>

-¡Llévame a Silent Hill!...- le gritó bajándose del automóvil- ¡Quiero saber la verdad!...

-¿Qué ganarás? ¡Dime…! ¡Nadie va a darte una medalla por cruzar Silent Hill!..

-¡Quiero a mi papá! – gritó de manera infantil y se quedó perplejo de su propio grito; miles de pequeños recuerdos le habían invadido… en el hospital… en un campo verde lleno de cruces… en su alcoba en soledad…. Todas esas veces había gritado lo mismo… llamando a la misma persona sin cara.

-… Está muerto… no está ni en Silent Hill… ni en ningún sitio…. Cuando te mueres… nada te trae de vuelta… -Al ver dos caminos cristalinos cruzar el rostro del joven- Perdón hijo; es mejor que lo entiendas ahora antes de que te hagas daño… tu padre te mató estos años que se la paso muerto… Silent Hill no va a hacer más que ponerte una linda lápida de mármol… vete a casa…

Quizás el extraño tuviese razón…. Caminó lentamente hasta el pórtico de su casa; donde se encontró con ese frasco vacío… pero ahora recordando la cara de espanto de la monja ¿Qué le aseguraba que no fuese él otro envase vacío?... ¿Oculto de todo?... Secó sus lagrimas y miró la cadena que había robado… ahora era un ladrón….su vida tan corta y con riesgo de muerte… y era un vil ladronzuelo… capaz de robarle a un ladrón sin techo… se sujeta del pomo de la puerta cuando la oye; el monstruo estaba despierto.

-¡Dean esto estu culpa!- la mujer gritaba y seoían ruidos; de seguro de vasos y otras cosas girando en el aire estrellándose en el suelo; como su esperanza de poder hablar con el sujeto que dormía en el cementerio. - ¿Por qué te tuviste que morir de esa manera tan cobarde?... ¡Decepcionaste a todo el mundo!- aun no se entendía si había pesar o ira en su voz; pero no era nada saludable ingresar.- ¿Por qué eres igual a él?¡Te odio Dean! ¡Te odio a ti y a tu hijo!

En ese momento el adolescente empujó la puerta sutilmente; para que se quejase un poco y ambos pudiesen verse la cara.

-Está muerto…. ¿Y aun lo odias?...- preguntó el joven poniendo el mismo seño duro de su progenitor.

-Derek…. – Endurece el seño secándose las lágrimas- ¿Dónde estabas?¡Tienes idea de lo tarde que es?

-¡Sólo deseaba vivir! ¡Pero nunca lo entenderás… porque estás más muerta que papá!- cuando el aire se acabó tras el final de la frase; su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir la mano de su madre sobre su rostro- no entiendes!…. – dijo él sujetándose la cara y huyendo camino al cementerio. Solo necesitaba encontrar el camino de su pasado mientras aun tenía presente…. Tal cual lo había dicho a su compañero de videojuegos…. Se direccionaba hacia la obscuridad total.

…

…

Estacionó el automóvil y subió las escaleras; su departamento claustrofóbico era su refugio del mundo; apenas encendió la luz principal aparte de dejar el abrigo y encender el monitor sus ojos se quedaron sobre una fotografía de un antiguo faro momento en que deja de verse todo, pues apagala luz y el teléfono suena.

-Emily….-contesta desganado sentándose frente al monitor y comenzando su navegar por internet- … salí de casa… pero ya estoy de nuevo…. – la conversación parecía poco interesante comparado con el mundo de posibilidades que una conexión Premium a internet podía ofrecer- … ya no molestes… ya dije que tenía que salir… y sí; tomé el auto… si no vas atraer algo para cenar sólo avísame y descongelaré un plato…. Pesada…- colgó dejando caer el teléfono seducido por los brillos del monitor Led en aquel sitio obscuro.

…

…

El sol aun perezoso se negaba a salir y Derek se sentía famélico del hambre y el frío. Y de seguro no era él el único que se creería idiota por custodiar una sola puerta de la necrópolis cuando había más de un acceso.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Una voz amable le detuvo de dormirse tocando sus oídos con ternura, ofreciendo un amparo de la ligera llovizna que con hambre y sueño no era agradable-

- Necesito ver cunado abran la entrada del cementerio- la mujer le interrumpía la apertura de la reja- es importante…

- El cementerio es un lugar muy triste…- Susurró como parte de la llovizna- ¿Cuál de todos los accesos debes vigilar o sólo este?- derek nunca sabría si a la mujer de verdad le interesaba o solo deseaba hacerle daño-

En ese momento entendió que sólo eraun niño…. Después de todo había olvidado por completo las otras rejas… y de seguro el vagabundo huía en cuanto amanecía y los vivos reclamaban la necrópolis.

Súbitamente sepuso de pie y se lanzó al establecimiento en cuanto vio la reja a semi abrir- no había nadie compartiendo espacio con los muertos; salvo quienes entraban a trabajar; mirándolo con extrañeza; notando sus pasos erráticos a través de las filas de lápidas y panteones. No tenía un nombre que gritar…. Sólo vio una marca en el césped; las hojas habían sido dobladas; de seguro alguien se había recostado. Dormirse como si nada junto a un muerto era algo bizarro, se aproxima y se queda paralizado al leer el nombre de la lápida.

DEREK HOWELL

-¿Buscas algo en particular, hijo?- preguntó el guardia extrañado; robándose su atención unos momentos-  
>- ¡Esta tumba!...- volvió a mirar; malditas similitudes…. ahora podía notar claramente el nombre de su padre en ella lo que no era más relajante tampoco…<br>-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el hombre acercándose más a Derek.

-¡Salga de mi camino!...- volvió sobre sus pasos; le dolía la cabeza y sólo podía caminar hacia adelante; cuando unos brazos lo atrapan; eleva la vista… los ojos del mensajero; lo había encontrado…. Sus ojos se cierran con pesadez quedando a merced de un poco de fiebre, hambre y cansancio, mientras lo asían con firmeza y a su vez cuidado.

…

…

Gracias por esperar tanto!  
>Prometo actualizar en cuanto pueda… sinceramente tengo asuntos en mi cabeza que dejan a la inspiración relegada a lamer las sobras de los platos de neuronas XD…<br>no me iré sin agradecer a mis lectores…  
>y a mi amada Yukari beta traductora.. XD<br>esta mujer se ha ganado el cielo..  
>Y a mí admirada suncigarrettes…. Te amo! Tus fotografías… y sobretodo la de la nieve y las huellas me dio muchas horas de pensamientos XD<p> 


	5. desperté aqui

Quest pendiete.  
>.<p>

.

Este fic surgió d emis sueños, solo se puede entender si se ha leido silent (/s/7183195/1/Silent) de yukari sparda y el capítulo bonus de la autopista (/s/6586684/14/la_autopista)

Y en realidad si pueden entenderlo o no…. Bueno….. eso dependera de su avería mental… mientras peor ustedes mejor se entiende XD  
>…<p>

…

Silent hill es propiedad de konami.

Derek howell y su familia son propiedad de Yukari sparda.

Edward es de mi propiedad…. Disfruten!  
>…<p>

…

Misson 5: desperté aquí

…

…

Lo ultimo que el joven siente antes de dejarse domar por el sueño es unos brazos que lo sostienen y ve esos ojos vagabundos, sólo que los vio brillando… ¿Acaso estaban esos ojos feliz de verlo?

Mientras dormitaba vio un auto casi sobre él y despertó; acostado en una cama matrimonial, ¿Era un hotel? Las paredes eran de un color cálido, las luces bajas sólo mostraban los típicos adornos carentes de personalidad… esas cosas que podían caerle bien a todo el mundo… ¿Cuál era la palabra?... minimalista si no recordaba mal; un delfín y un caballo por ejemplo; sobre el buró delante de su cama; las sabanas olían a perfume; como recién puestas y las persianas semi cerradas no le permitían ver hacia afuera, la habitación tenía baño propio… para ser un hotel sólo le faltaba esas pequeñas heladeras para refrescar bebidas; pero no parecían haber…  
>se levantó mareado como si la habitación no dejara de rodar. "Silent Hill" pensó y abrió las puertas del armario; no sabía dónde estaba y habiendo sido sostenido por el vagabundo, bueno obviamente el mensajero no vivía ahí.<p>

Había ropa de mujer y ropa de hombre, puros trajes, zapatos italianos, levantó uno observándolo detenidamente, eran igual que los zapatos que el llevaba a la escuela, claro que los suyos habían costado una fracción de lo que valía sólo el que tenía en las manos, de hecho seguro que su tratamiento se cubría con al mitad de los zapatos del guardarropas. Pero él no estaba ahí para envidiar a quien sea que ocupara la casa. Se acercó a la ventana e intentó levantar la persiana

-:- esta bloqueada… el carretel no gira…- se puso nervioso; no podía tomar un punto de referencia. Se vuelve sobre sus pasos acercándose al escritorio. Habían muchas hojas en blanco, comosi alguien hubiese estado allí haciendo algo que interrumpió sin siquiera comenzar. Levanta la vista y ve el espejo enorme y una cajita con maquillajes; Derek se mira la cara; tenía ojeras pero su ropa estaba seca, se acaricia la mejilla, no se notaba lo duro que su madre le había golpeado; pero su corazón herido seguía abollado como una lata de supermercado; se acaricia una vez más el rostro; pero esta vez hasta siendo maternal consigo mismo. Sus ojos se clavan en el reflejo y semira; casi desconociéndose… era un envase que se vaciaba lentamente. Baja la mirada triste por el descubrimiento y encuentra ahora una rosa hecha de vidrio con una base de madera; la cual por algún motivo desentonaba, casi como si no fuese suya de verdad. La tocó casi como si algo le llamara a hacerlo y una música comenzó a sonar, haciéndole doler la cabeza, intentó desesperadamente de apagar el aparato, golpeándolo con su mano y cortándose delante del espejo sólo veía aun muchacho torpe que se había cortado con una rosa de vidrio, con una migraña causada por una canción que no podía detener.

La puerta se abrió; pero Derek apenas tuvo tiempo para voltearse; encontrando a la mujer del parque; de la vergüenza quitó la mirada de inmediato, con el cuarto semirevuelto sabía que llegaríanmiles de acusaciones; sobretodo porque se sentía pobre, y esta gente era adinerada.

-:- ¡Losiento!- gritó en cuanto se percató de los pasitos apurados hasta él.

-:- Mira cómo tienes la mano…- fue lo primero que dijo la mujer que tomaba su teléfono del primer cajón de ese tocador, de allí venía la música- Hola mi amor; discúlpame por no haber contestado antes…- se disculpó abriendo otro cajón tomando una toalla y envolviendo la mano de Derek- … no he podido ir a comprar… estaba por ir a llevarle la ropa limpia a mi hermano cuando me encontré con un conocido… si… prometo ordenar algo…. Adiós….- dijo con premura casi arrastrando al joven al baño que creyó del cuarto de hotel ¿Era una casa?

-:- De verdad lo lamento… lo pagaré…- dijo como disculpa; temiendo sobretodo el precio real del adorno que había perdido tres pétalos.

-:-Oh… vamos… lo importante es que el corte es superficial…- dijo la mujer limpiando la herida y ahora colocando el desinfectante- ¿Vas a decirme cómo te llamas?- preguntaba mientras ahora colocaba una venda que casi tenía olor a perfume, como el cabello de la mujer, sin embargo él no podía verla a la cara; sólo sus labios, de un color durazno muy saludable, igual que sus mejillas que parecían pintadas de alguna obra renacentista, ese rosado pálido lleno devida, que no eran las mejillas rojas de una vida de trabajo de granja; un color que su cuerpo enfermo no tendría nunca; mucho menos ahora.

-:- Mi nombre es Derek Howell… y gracias por levantarme de la calle… no recuerdo nada más cuando corrí hacia el cementerio…

-:- No pasó mucho más… luego te traje a casa… la policía no sabía como localizar tu casa contigo inconsciente… y creí que sería mejor traerte a mi casa, a que despertaras en un hospital o en una comisaría…

-:- ¿Cómo hizo?...

-:- Dije que eras mi sobrino… - Sonrió adultos podemos mentir a veces…

-:- ¿Su hermano no va aenfadarse por su ropa?... – recordó la llamada, detestaba cuando era una molestia para el resto; aunque su madre se lo hacía sentir todo el tiempo.

-:- De seguro… pero no podía dejarte en la calle…

-:- ¿Por qué?- pregunto desconfiado; no era ni la ciudad, ni el país donde el mundo hace cosas gratis

La mujer se mordió el labio con un poco de angustia y le despeino el cabello a Derek con algo de cariño, cerrando los ojos para no derramar una lágrima-

-:- Eres muy joven para estarte defendiendo del mundo… quien era así a tu edad… ahora está muy herido…. Yo sólo quise ayudar…. Como me hubiese gustado que alguien ayude a mi hermanito – Un suspiró inundó a Derek de angustia ¿Qué ayuda habría necesitado su hermano? ¿Y qué tenía que ver con él? O más importante ¿Por qué hacia sufrir a quien le ayudaba?

-:- Disculpe… debo ir a mi casa…- la puerta sonó y al cerrarse hizo el mismo sonido que la cachetada de su madre; lo que le hizo apretar los ojos adolorido- … no puedo volver a mí casa por el momento… yo….

-:- Está bien… hablemos cuando estemos más tranquilos….- la mujer salió del baño cerrando las puertas del closet y bajando las escaleras a recibir de seguro al dueño de los zapatos; mientras Derek se miraba la mano prolijamente vendada y recordando lo suaves que sus labios se veían; y lo delicado que sus senos se dibujaban bajo su ropa dulce de ama de casa de novela tradicionalista.

…

…

Abajo la mujer recibe a un hombre; quizás un par de años mayor que ella; que se desajusta el nudo de la corbata antes de darle un pequeño beso en sus labios y sólo puede hablar de números, acciones y altas y bajas de bolsa; riéndose de tal o cual empresa a millas de este país y de sus inversionistas… atentamente ella escucha y se pierde en al cocina, anunciando que habría compañía para el almuerzo, el hijo de una amiga, que había venido a hacer tramites a la ciudad, el hombre subió las escaleras restándole atención al asunto pero nota de inmediato la rosa rota y llena de sangre. Se acerca a esta, y desde el ángulo nuevo puede ver su baño ocupado por alguien que ni siquiera había cerrado la puerta.

-:- Que seas conocido de mujer no te da permiso de tocar mis cosas…. – su tono rudo sacudió al joven que ahora no deseaba salir del baño sólo se esconde más profundo; como un animalito castigado- Te hablo a ti… ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-:- s… soy Derek Howell- dice saliendo finalmente del baño con al cabeza a gachas- Prometo pagarla…

-:- ¿Tienes mil dólares?- le sonrió burlón- Estas cosas se hacen a mano… y ya tuve que mandarla a reconstruir una vez…. Como para que la destruya un mocoso…- se quita la corbata y quita su camisa de dentro de sus pantalones mirándolo- Necesito cambiarme de ropa… ¿También vas a ver como me mudo de ropa?

-:- Lo siento….- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y saliendo del cuarto, ¿Y si su padre había sido un sujeto así? ¿Con un rostro agradable y de apariencia amable pero venenoso?... Eso explicaría el odio de Kate; aunque desde el barandal de la escalera puede ver a la mujer que le dio acogida, de la cual no conocía nombre siquiera…. Ella estaba arreglada, de manera humilde y natural, como si esa belleza la persiguiera con sólo atarse el cabello y sonreír; mientras Kate usaba toneladas de maquillaje, para cubrir su rostro, casi como una máscara…. Como si la fealdad de su exterior se traspasase y ella le pusiese limites con su maquillaje, que la hacían ver bien ante el resto del mundo, todos los que no veían los seis o siete bollos de algodón untados en desmaquillante al otro día.

Bajó las escaleras y vio un paquete con ropa prolijamente planchada y doblada. De seguro era la entrega para el hermano de la mujer; a simple vista era ropa de adulto… ¿Por qué necesitaría unadulto que su hermana le hiciera la lavandería?

-:- ¿Esta ropa debía llevar? Lo siento mucho… puedo llevarla yo mismo como agradecimiento…

-:-No es necesario…- Sonrió la mujer saliendo de la cocina con el teléfono en la mano; que dejó sobre el aparador- Además mi hermano… bueno… no le agradan los extraños…

-:- ¿Vive encerrado en su casa?... – había leído con respecto a personas así; carentes de vida social fuera de las "amistades" que el internet presentaba. Por lo general los padres eran el único vinculo de estos jóvenes a la vida; proveyéndoles alimentos e higiene…

-:- Sólo esmuy tímido… -minimizó el problema acariciando el paquete transparente de ropa- Lo han lastimado mucho….

-:- Es un cobarde…- dijo y se arrepintió, recordó los envases vacíos y que él se vaciaba lentamente, cada vez que se veía al espejo lo notaba-… lo siento… pero no puede tener vida entre cuatro paredes…

-:- Es tímido y no le gustan los cambios…. No es como que no salga nunca… sólo….- Las excusas habían acabado y bajó la cabeza. Derek iba a disculparse nuevamente y suena el timbre, él aun era incapaz de mirarle a los ojos… sólo observaba sus labios brillantes y sus mejillas sonrosadas… nota que ella alcanzó a llorar por sus palabras hirientes al ver sus manos secando sus ojos y tras esto su cuerpo partiendo rumbo a la puerta. La comida había llegado….

Se sintió asqueado de imaginar esa comida grasosa… ya estaba harto de comer así… salidas rápidas… fines de semana…cualquier cosa enese país parecía escusa para comer de manerapoco saludable…

-:- Puedes llamar a mi esposo… serviré la comida ahora mismo… ¿O prefieres poner la mesa? – dijo llevando las bolsas al interior de la cocina y regresando de ella con vasos y utensilios.

-:- Pondré la mesa…. – dijo acercándose a la mujer; sintiendo su perfume al estrechar contacto tomando todas las cosas que no sabía como podía acarrear.

-:- Eres un buen chico…- dijo ella subiendo las escaleras y él se preguntaba ¿Si mi padre no hubiese muerto… o si mi padre hubiese sido otro… cabía la posibilidad de que Kate fuese una mujer así?

La comida era pasta italiana, nada de comida rápida, los tres compartían la mesa en silencio, la mujer no dejaba de sonreír y el hombre la miraba complacido, dedicando una que otra mirada al joven. El cual lesmiraba a ambos preguntándose ¿Qué hizo parano merecer una familia así?

-:- ¿Qué te trajo a la ciudad?

-:- Papeleo...- dijo Derek que no sabía la mentira; o por qué la necesidad de una; aunque traer a casa aun desconocido no eralo más cómodo de decir

-:- Bien por ti… es bueno que te encargues de tus asuntos…- el tipo no parecía tan pedante ahora… ¿Era la influencia de la mujer?

-:-¿Lo ves? Derek es muy educado y amable- dejo la mujer llenando el plato de su esposo por segunda vez

-:- ¿Y adonde llevas todo el tramite?...- preguntó el hombre mientras el indicaba con sus manos a su esposa que le sirviese al invitado un poco más-

-:- Muchas gracias…- dijo mirando a esa mujer dulce que se inclinaba un poco sobre él para servirle. Y después colocó algo devino en la copa del hombre – Tengo que ir a Silent Hill – sonrió inocente, pero su vista se transformó en una cámara lenta que le permitió ver al sujeto levantarse de la mesa ahogado con su comida, entrando en desesperación, sacudiendo el mantel en búsqueda de aliento. Derek se puso de pie mientras veía el mantel y todo lo que había encima irse al suelo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pasaba esto ahora?... silencio varios segundos y de repente calma…. La tos da paso a la vida y el hombre azul comienza a ponerse rosado nuevamente su esposa con la servilleta le da algo de aire y él ahí sólo mirando; ahora ese pueblo le interesaba aún más… mucho más…

-:- Lo siento…- dijo Derek sólo cuando vio al hombre echado sobre el sillón más aliviado, aunque sus facciones de modelo de empresa de bienes raíces seguían monstruosamente alteradas; se veía horripilante… como los enfermos terminales que veía deambular por los pasillos

-:- Muchacho… ¿Para que vas allá?... no es papeleo ¿Verdad?... – Derek se quedó en silencio. – Ese pueblo está enfermo Derek…. Sangre… sangre por todas partes…. Y esas cosas…. Si tú vieras esas cosas…. Nada está vivo en ese sitio… hasta el agua está muerta….

-:- Mi padre…

-:- No sabes lo que dices…. No hay nada… ni nadie en ese pedazo de tierra podrida… todo lo que crece allí esta maldito…. Todo loque se queda allí unos segundos se pudre para siempre….

-:- Les traje un té…- La mujer se quedó sorprendida por el rotundo silencio que ambos guardaron. Y Derek hasta notó como el hombre giraba la cara buscando no ver a su esposa- … Que serios caballeros… ¿Les traigo algo más?-

-:- Ya me iba…- dijo el adolescente nervioso. Al ponerse de pie siente el agarre del hombre

-:- Vete Emily…- Le dice el hombre y la mujer extrañada sólo se da la media vuelta y sale del cuarto. - … no vayas a Silent Hill…. Sólo un par de horas me destrozaron… pero ahora valoro a mi esposa…

-:- ¿Por qué? - preguntó mirando con miedo, todo perdía sustento lógico por cada paso que daba-

-:- No todos pueden verlos…- le susurró abriendo sus ojos con pánico- Si eres una persona sucia…. Ni se te ocurra pisar Silent Hill… si tienes un secreto…. – el aliento se acaba pero aun así el hombre arranca un susurro – No hay nada en Silent Hill….

Derek deshizo el agarre y salió de ese cuarto, sin siquiera despedirse de la mujer. Corriendo por las calles a ciegas, pues no sabía dónde estaba… apenas si sabia que su corazón se agitaba en su pecho y que deseaba morir… la certeza de la muerte era mucho más conciliadora que la incertidumbre durante toda una vida. Y su cabeza empezaba a danzar con la canción del tono del teléfono; nunca la había oído; pero era como el grito desesperado de alguien. Necesitaba encontrar al mensajero antes deir a Silent Hill…. Pues él se consideraba un apersona muy sucia.

…

…

Al final Derek sufre mucho más fuera de sh deloque podría sufrir dentro?XD no… pero casi…

Los entiendo… ustedes deben decir... y dónde esta el "Silent Hill de la categoría en FF? Esperen esperen…. Tampoco quería sólo patearlo a Silent Hill XD él a diferencia de los personajes de la saga original sabe muy bien a donde va y por qué…

Saludos Yukari y Suncigarretes sobretodo y a quienes me lean….  
>por cierto Yukari le escribió canción a su secuela Silent Memories y yo le puse mi fail voz y mi fail ingles XD<p> 


	6. el autobus

Quest pendiente.  
>.<p>

.

Este fic surgió de mis sueños, solo se puede entender si se ha leído Silent (/s/7183195/1/Silent) de Yukari Sparda y el capítulo bonus de la autopista (/s/6586684/14/la_autopista)

Y en realidad si pueden entenderlo o no…. Bueno….. eso dependerá de su avería mental… mientras peor ustedes mejor se entiende XD  
>…<p>

…

Silent Hill es propiedad de Konami.

Derek Howell y su familia son propiedad de Yukari Sparda.

Edward es de mi propiedad…. Disfruten!  
>…<p>

…

Misson six: el autobús

.

.

Decidió correr a toda prisa, no comprendía si intentaba matarse a si mismo o solo huir de la pequeña pesadilla que se había buscado, pero un perro vagabundo ensu camino lo obligó a cubrirse el rostro para no besar el suelo pues él no era ningún papá. El animal le olisqueó la cara; tenia un color amarillo percudido, peor quizás en algún momento fuese blanco. Su nariz marrón le inspeccionó la cara llena de lagrimas mientras Derek inspeccionaba de la misma manera a la bola de pulgas y sus incontables indicios que apuntaban a que si bienera un animal callejero alguien se encargaba de que no sele viesen las costillas. Los ojos marrones del animalito le miraban curioso, mientras le jadeaba y le ladraba de manera juguetona. Quería jugar…

-:- Pareces bien…- le dijo al animal sin hogar- por un momento creí que era algo peor… - le nota un pañuelo a modo de collar- … tienes dueño… ¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó al animal tocándolo. Como si pudiese responder… solo Nim era a sus ojos tan lista como para devolverle una respuesta-

-:-¡Nim! – Derekcreyó por un momento que el animal le había respondido-

-:-¿¡Cómo dijiste!- ilusionado recibe sólo otro ladrido como respuesta.

-:-¡Nim! – del otro lado de la calle alguien llamaba al animal. Derek intentó detener al can sosteniéndolo por el pañuelo, pero este al oír la voz de su amo se soltó y corrió detrás de él; dejando a Derek solo con un retazo de tela en la mano. Y un terrible olor a perro húmedo en el rostro.

Se acercó hasta su hogar y lo miró con resentimiento. Pero ingresó Kate estaba en el trabajo; que rayos tenía demalo solo ir por un cambio de ropa.

-:- Creí que no ibas a regresar...- dijo la mujer parada delante de él.- Creí que como tu padre ibas a arruinarme la vida marchándote…

-:-….

-:- No sabes… no tienes idea de lo que es vivir sabiendo que un loco se escapó y fue a buscar un sitio para morirse por tu culpa... –La mujer parecía que explotaría en cualquier momento- ¡Estoy tan cansada de tu padre vivo enesta casa! – Le gritó al joven, porque ella sabía que era él quien lo mantenía con vida- ¡Nunca lo ame vivo… pero ahora hasta lo odio muerto! ¡Y eso gracias a ti y esa perra que ya está muerta por suerte! Estoy tan harta – La mujer se sentó llorar nerviosamente.

-:- …- le dedicó miradas incrédulas, hasta que no pudo tolerarlo más y fue a su cuarto, no podía sentir pena por ella…. Porque nadie había sentido pena por él o más bien solo los extraños… los extraños eran su familia y su familia era de extraños…..

…

…

Quería darse una ducha; pero concluye por sólo cambiarse de ropa mientras el juego se logueaba. Su computadora estaba bien administrada e impecable, pero aun para sus ojos desesperados por huir de la casa cargaba muy lento…

De repente observa que Hellward estaba conectado y se sienta como si fuese a atornillarse a la silla para dialogar con él.

%% ¡Hellward! ¡Ayuda!

%% ¿Qué sucede? - el usuario sintió el miedo corriendo en cada byte codificado y en cada pixel, o sólo era su impresión- ¿Está todo bien?

%% Tengo miedo…

%%?

%% SilentHill – Tipeó velozmente, pero dudo en mandar el mensaje. Haciéndolo finalmente, para minimizar el juego y borrar su historial. No quería una sola huella de su investigación con respecto al pequeño pueblo de aguas calmas que recibía turistas las cuatro estacionesdel año. Abrió el juego una vez más, leyendo las advertencias que repetía el hombre. Pero una indicación llamó su atención.

%%la luz te esquiva, losteléfonos no funcionan y hace frío.

%% estuviste en SilentHill… -contestó de inmediato

%% ponte un abrogo StillenDarekness.

%% … ¿Qué hay en SilentHill?...

%% no lo que buscas…

%%... tengo que irme…

Se desconectó y tomó su mochila de clases volteándola sobre la cama y en el espacio nuevo coloca una linterna, su teléfono y mientras cerraba el cierre miróel respaldar de la silla y arrebató el abrigointroduciéndoloallí dentro. Bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta. Kate le devolvió una mirada desapegada de afecto. El apretó el picaporte endureciendo su seño.

-:- ¿No me dirás que me ponga un abrigo? – Le preguntó, reafirmando su pensamiento; pues un perfecto extraño parecía más preocupado por él que su propia madre-

-:- Has lo que quieras…- dijo la mujer llorando secándose las lágrimas-

-:- ….- asintió entristecido y salió, dejando lapuerta abierta

-:- ¡A dónde vas! ¡Vuelve aquí DerekHowell! – saliósiguiéndole sujetando su brazo- No dormiste aquí anoche… no tomaste tu medicación… ¿A dónde vas?...¿¡Para qué la mochila! ¡Derek!... ¡Contéstame!- la mujer estaba haciendo una escena, en medio de la calle.

-:- ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Ni siquiera te importa!... llevo un abrigo… y sabes por qué, porque un desconocido de más de treinta me lo dijo…- le dijo de manera agitada, su corazón le dolía, pero no el orgánico; sino aquel al que ningún doctor había llegado nunca- .. ¿Yo fui deseado?... –le preguntó esperando que la mujer se alterase más y le jurara y perjurara cuanto le había esperado.

-:- Te quiero Derek…- fue su esquiva respuesta . Dejándole al adolecente claras muchas cosas-

-:- … cobarde… - fue su respuesta, liberándose de ella- Sabías que decisión tomar y no la tomaste…

-:- ¡No es solo mi culpa… él también decidió… pero a él no le reprochas!... ¿Por qué?

-:-¡Si que se lo reprocho!... Hablo con él todas las noches y le pido que regrese… peroestoy cansado… y voy a buscarlo…. En SilentHill..- se alejó sin mirar atrás; todo loque podía tener a sus espaldas… nada de eso valía ni la mitad de lo que tenía en el bolsillo; esa carta ilegible, sucia y curtida por las caricias y las apretadas…. Por los sueños de volver a verlo.

…

..

Derek se metió en la biblioteca, si su madre le conocía y lo valoraba de seguro iríaa buscarlo y pedirle perdón, él no quería creer que la respuesta de su madre hubiese sido solo un "te quiero". Cuando porla ventana vio al animal de la otra vez; se asomó por esta , lo veíarascándose sin ninguna preocupación. Estaba por llamar al perro por el nombre de su samoyedo; pero antes de hacerlo otra voz le ganó; no solo llamándole de la misma manera, sino que el can respondiendo feliz al llamado. ¿Cuántas posibilidades había de que el origen del nombre de la criatura fuese otro? Que de todas las combinaciones posibles ¿Por qué justo Nim?... para no perder tiempo se escapó por la ventana; cayendo patéticamente al suelo; si hubiese escogido la carrera de ladrón ya hubiese acabado muerto sin duda-

Mientras se sacudió la tierra llamo al animalito; al menospara devolverle el collar.

-:- ¡Nim!... ¿Nim?... – se acercó hasta el cuadrúpedo masticando aun algo que parecía una hamburguesa- ¿Qué tienes en la boca?...- por algún motivo no tuvo miedo y tocó al animal a pesar de que este estaba comiendo- ¿Qué estás comiendo?

-¡NIM! – se oyó el grito de la voz que aun no reconocía – ¡Ven acá! - el animal levantó las orejas mientras Derek le ataba de nuevo su pañuelo. – ¿¡NIM!...

Fue allí cuando se encontraron de nuevo. El guardián de la carta y su nuevo dueño, ninguno delos dos pudo mirarse a los ojos pero sabíanquien era el otro. El perro saltó entre medio de ambos; jugando.

-:- Vamos Nim…- dijo el pordiosero, rogando que la carta estuviese a salvo y que su cruce en al vida del menso no hubiese alterado en nada su vida.

-:- Es perro…. – dijo Derek- … Nim es nombre de perra…

-:- ANim le gusta…. –fue con lo único que pudo escudarse… nunca antes había oído el nombre Nim… no sabia si era de hembra o macho… o siquiera si eraun nombre-

-:- ¿Cómo conociste a mi padre?... ¿Quérelación hay con SilentHill?... –fue frontal, como en aquel encuentro en el barandal.

La expresión del vagabundo se desencajó… justamente igual que el esposo de Emily… parecía que un pequeño pueblo turístico era la pesadilla de los hombres caucásicos de mediana edad… ¿O no? El hecho es que inclusive le notótrastabillar, como si el sistema cardiovascular y nervioso también hubiesen tropezado con la sola emoción de aquel sitio al menos en fotografías tan apacible

Derek intentó avanzar. Pero el mayor incrementó la distancia entre ambos. Cruzando la avenida y echándose a correr, yaunque el canino no estuviese atado, encuanto vio la carrera de su improlijo amo se le sumó de inmediato, dejando al menor con la impresión de que había desperdiciado el tiempo de preguntar cosas importantes.

Sus pies trotaron hasta la calle, pero no se atrevió a bajar un pie y correr entre losautos. Y en ese momento sintió una mano pesada en su hombro.

-:- ¿Estás bien? ¿El sujeto te robó? … Llamaré a la policía…

-:-No… -levantó una mano sin ver la cara de quién le hablaba, de todas formas sabía que era un desconocido… y sobre todo sabía que el frasco vacío que buscaba seguía en al ciudad- … estoy bien… - y sobretodo que SilentHill le esperaba… de ningún otro sitio encontraría las respuestas que buscaba. Yaun no estaba muy seguro de poder hallarlas….

Le dedicó una última mirada a la avenida, recordaba también que no había devuelto la cruz… de seguro su padretambién estaba involucrado en eso…. ¿Qué rayos había sido de DeanHowell antes de ser el hombre que él había llorado 14 años?...

Caminaba hasta la estación de autobuses… lainformaciónnoestaba muy actualizada, pero en teoría uno de los coches llegaba aun al pueblo turístico, inclusoen temporada baja…

El banco estaba mancillado porlos mensajes más groseros, pero ya era habitual, era gracioso que alguien quisiera dejar sus comentariosensitios como baños o bancas publicas… más de una vez hasta debió limpiarlos de paredes del hospital…. y de repente recordó que no había idoa trabajar, ni tomado la medicación… y que ya no lo haría…. Se preocupó por la botella de lejía…queestaba agotándose… si… así es… vaciándose…como él… un envase que perdía su contenido gota a gota…Se mira la mano herida… y recuerda la sonrisa de la mujer… y sonríe como reflejo y luego recuerda que la hizo llorar….- y su rostro se aprieta en angustia… ¿Acaso pasaría realmente el autobús?...

Sintió algo de frío después de unos minutos de espera… y recordó el texto en letras contrastantes… en las que el extraño que llamaba a amigo en una vida virtual le daba más consejos que su madre…. Y luego cerró losojos con odio; su madre le decía que ingresar a una universidad era importante yquedebía hacerlo… pero al fin y al cabo toda la ayuda provenía de aquel ocupado genio que le ofrecíasuamistad a cambio de jugar un videojuego con él… DeanHowell…. ¿Quién era?... ¿Y cómo había logrado mantenerse tan vivo durante 14 años?... Para él no había muerto ni una sola noche… y si el envase vacíotenía un perro que se llamaba como Nim…. Yademás de eso aun seguía rondando tras mucho tiempo de entregada la carta… habían más preguntas que posibles respuestas… pero todo dibujaba un dedo enrome que señalaba Silent Hill….

Cerró los ojos y recordó también el paciente que rogaba que le dejaran visitarSilentHill…. Y luego el esposo de la mujer que lo levantó de la calle… 

Parece que las personas sucias tienen problemas en SilentHill…. Él se consideraba a sus 18 años una persona muy sucia… quizásno por la pornografía o los vicios típicos de la juventud… pero su cabeza estaba sucia… de vacío… de silencios incómodos… de negaciones… su padre no podía estar muerto… esa era solo la primera… que su padre no era un loco… era la segunda… que su padre no lo había abandonado… de seguro la tercera…. Tanto pensar era agotador y cabecea…

Esta vez no había quien que lo mirase…. Y siente su cabeza revotar contra una superficiefría ¿Se había desmayado? ¿Dormido en la banca? Abre losojos sorprendido y su cabeza rebota contra el vidrio de uno de los asientos… había mucha gente como para que fuesen a un "sitio malo" aunque a medida que iba parando en los pueblos cada vez arrancaba a mayor velocidad…

Eladolecente tragó saliva, transcurrido el tiempo ya faltaban sólo tres pueblosparaSilentHill… y habían 5 personas…. con algo de suerte nose bajaría solo… 

-¿SilentHill… huh?... – susurró para sí mirando la carretera, en cualquier historia barata el autobús se caería por el barranco fruto de un accidente… o algo por el estilo… o quizás más irónico y para acabar con todo un escritor desesperado por vender su primer best seller le haría chocar con un camión de combustible… y así el pequeño envase es feliz porque muere sin vaciarse, el final para los optimistas… y para los pesimistas… simplemente el nada se consigue en esta vida…. a él no le interesaba ser escritor… sólo quería una carrera universitaria normal… y ser un profesional más… no soñaba con ser estrella de football soccer… ni de baloncesto…. Solo quería ser promedio…. Saber la verdad como lamayoría de la gente… y tener un trabajo ordinario, comola mayoría…. Pero no…estaba en un autobús al cual no recordaba como había subido… viajando sin rumbo ysolo aferrando una mochila con un abrigo… como el "amigo" le había recomendado a través de un frio monitor…quepara él ahora eran como un par de brazos abiertos…

.  
>Aquí lo tienes…después de seis capítulos el muy hijo… Se atreve a ir a SilentHill…<p>

No me iré sin agradecer a mis lectores…  
>Y a mí amada Yukari beta traductora… XD esta mujer se ha ganado el cielo…<br>Y a mí admirada SunCigarrettes….

Oh por dios mi mente esta cada vez más enferma XD LOL


	7. Siguiente parada… Silent Hill

Quest pendiente.  
>.<p>

.

Este fic surgió de mis sueños, solo se puede entender si se ha leído Silent (/s/7183195/1/Silent) de Yukari Sparda y el capítulo bonus de la Autopista (/s/6586684/14/la_autopista)

Y en realidad si pueden entenderlo o no…. Bueno… eso dependerá de su avería mental… mientras peor ustedes mejor se entiende XD  
>…<p>

…

Silent Hill es propiedad de Konami.

Derek Howell y su familia son propiedad de Yukari Sparda.

Edward es de mi propiedad…. Disfruten!  
>…<p>

…

Mission 7: Siguiente parada… Silent Hill.

Tercer pueblo y bajó sólo una persona… quedaban dos pueblos y Silent Hill… y cuatro personas sin contar el chofer, tenía sueño, por lo que se acercó a este.  
>-disculpe…¿Podría avisarme cuando lleguemos a Silent Hill?<br>-SilentHill?- repitió el tipo y se sonrió- el túnel está obstruido… pero descuida… puedes llegar caminando…  
>-pero el folleto dice que este autobús me dejará dentro de Silent Hill…<br>-Sí, perolas leyendas dicen que el túnel se vino abajo porque los montañeses están locos de remate….  
>-¿Y la verdad cuál es?...<br>- Que losque hicieron el puente se ahorraron cada centavo para ellos… desde que ese túnel sufre riesgo de seguir cediendo… quienes viven en Silent Hill se vieron perjudicados… hace mucho tiempo que nadie toma este autobús para bajar cerca de Silent Hill… o desde Silent Hill a la ciudad…

-¿Es un buen pueblo?- preguntó curioso  
>- es un pueblo… nunca me bajé… pero es extraño. En la compañía de transporte pedían personas con carácter fuerte y "difíciles de impresionar" y en segundo lugar que nunca bajemos a ningún pueblo de los alrededores del Toluca… cuando les dije que solía conducir el autobús que lleva a la cárcel… me tomaron de inmediato… ¿Extraño no?...- permaneció en silencio y después de eso comenzó a silbar. Derek se quedó mirando la alianza de casamiento en la mano del sujeto; y después se sentó en uno de los asientos más cercanos al frente. Ahora no podía dormir… este hombre tomaba muy natural que eligiesen a alguien así sólo para conducir un autobús, cuando cualquier chofer hubiese estado bien… ¿Era acaso peligroso?... no... Se estaba desviando del foco de atención. Parpadeó de manera pesada, no creía estar tan cansado…. Y vio al resto de las personas bajar en el siguiente pueblo, el camino a Silent Hill sería silencioso… y perturbador... tenía mucho tiempo para pensar… sostener esa carta casi ilegible y recordar el tipo que se la dio… miró en el bolsillo de su pantalón y encontró al cadena que no pudo devolver… y recordó después a eseperro de orejas carcomidas en al punta y con una cicatriz en el hocico, como la de cualquier perro que tenía que sacar su comida de un bote de basura, o robársela a los gatos. ¿Qué posibilidades había de que NIM fuese accidentalmente el nombre elegido por ambos para el animal?... Ahora que hacia memoria… él no recordaba haberle puesto Nim… solo sabía…. Que así se llamaba…Dean Howell podría haberle puesto Nim a ambos… no… no tenía sentido, el otro animal no tenía siquiera dos o tres años…<p>

-¡Ya llegamos!- dijo el transportista deteniendo el vehículo en medio de la autopista, como si supiese que nadie le iba a seguir... comosi ese camino estuviese muerto- ¿Tienes abrigo?...- ante el rostro extrañado de Derek continuó- el clima de Silent Hill…. Dicen que da miedo… imagino que será helado con tanta agua cerca… ¿Verdad?  
>Derekasintió ensilencio y se arrojó fuera del vehículo apresurado por llegar al cúmulo de respuestas…. Que de seguro estaban escondidos en aquel punto geográfico-<p>

Se quedó mirando con suma atención el paisaje, viendo el vehículo darse la vuelta y partir, el asfalto casi intacto parecía mostrar que el túnel no había caído por falta de mantenimiento o algo similar. Tuvo un mal presentimiento, y por ende sólo se alejó de ahí, caminando tal cual le habían indicado, hasta el punto de observación, donde había un camino peatonal en teoría… 

-:- un baño… sin embargo parece que no fue limpiadoen mucho tiempo…- se acercó y el olor a orina le impidió ingresar, pero algo destellaba al final de la línea de urinales… avanzó un poco cubriéndose la nariz y vio una linternaabandonada, estaba encendida…. Se sorprendió y la tomó, alguien sin dudas hacia poco había entrado ahí- mi reflejo…. – se quedó como hechizado mirando esa cara ajena a la suya…. Solía tener ojeras marcadas... pero ahora parecías marcas cosidas a su piel…-Silent Hill ¿hu?...- asintió sintiendo los primeros efectos del pueblo sobre si… o de la psicosis colectiva atacándole. Mejor echarse a correr.

-¿Está esta cosa rota?- preguntó en cuanto salió del baño y la linterna se apagó. – Parece que se le agotaron las baterías… menuda porquería…- refunfuñó mientras la tierra y las hojas lo recibían, parecía que debería cruzar por allí, aunque era incomodo, el bosque entero parecía lleno deojos y el ambiente húmedo no tardó en empapar su ropa por completo…. 

No entendía en que momento le había comenzado a dar miedo el que la linterna que encontró no tuviese baterías… después de todo era lo más normal…. Que una linterna encendida por tiempo indefinido se apagase… por suerte llegar a un viejo cementerio le haría cambiar de temer para pensar… aunque era un tema del cual no deseaba hablar… yque le chocaba a diario en su trabajo en el hospital… las lapizas estaban tan viejas que se partían ellas mismas… los musgos cubrían los nombres, y al intentar limpiar una, el musgo grecizadoarrancó parte de la piedra.

-:-¿me pregunto siesto contará como voltear una lápida?- se dio la vuelta y tropezó con una raíz, levantándola, la linterna se encendió con la caída y todas las lapidas se voltearon a la vez- … mierda…- susurró. No era supersticioso, pero definitivamente no podía ser bueno haber tumbado lapidas al tropezar y sacar fuera parte de una raíz.

…

…

No es que pudiese perderse, el sendero era uno solo, y denuevo al linterna se había apagado… ¿Qué clase de ayuda sería?... pensaba seriamente en dejarla tirada… pero algo se lo impidió y siguió adelante, sin correr, no quería otra raíz que lo venciese al suelo. Recordó entonces que había cargado su propia linterna, peor al abrir la mochila…. Esta tenía la batería muerta. La guardó en su interior y siguió su viaje. Pronto el camino de tierra, hojas y raíces le llevó hasta la autopista nuevamente… Hasta ahora nada grave ¿Verdad?  
>…<p>

…

Edward no puede concentrarse, e intenta llamar al joven por teléfono, la voz de la operadora le hace entender que fue a Silent Hill…. Deja el teléfono descolgado y se va a la cama, no era su asunto… ya no lo era.

…

…

Ese tramo desprovisto de nada era extraño, el asfalto se veía hasta muy nuevo… definitivamente noera un pueblo fantasma como dio a entender el tipo del autobús, el baño o hasta el pequeño cementerio… mira a los lados, la niebla no dejaba ver demasiado… detestaba el microclima del pueblo… un momento eran cenizas y no niebla….no se podía apreciar siquiera los márgenes de la calle Pero algo le decía que tampoco había demasiado que ver…. Silent Hill sólo era un enigma meteorológico… anda que un joven tuviese que hacer ahí…. No estaba seguro, pero quizás ya sehubiese enfermado de algo proel frío y la humedad, además de que el aire se ponía muy denso de respirar….

Mientras avanzaba casia ciegas oía un murmullo lejano,por lo que apuró el paso. Si había algún habitante del pueblo mejor estar con él que estar sólo, se seguro le contarían que había sido del pueblo…. Las ceniza estaban frías y no había humo,por loque cabía presumir que no había ningún incendio, sin embargo el cemento de la avenida le traspasaba demasiado calor a sus pies… no como para quemarle o derretir el plástico de la suela, sólo lo suficiente para que contrastara con el frío y la humedad que tenía….

-no eran murmullos… era el lago… - dijo viendo como el agua y el aire al chocar creaban una pequeña corriente de aire que despejaba la niebla alrededor de un parque. Sintió miedo de acercarse al agua…. En realidad era estúpido, que sabía nadar… pero noquería dar ni un paso dentro del sitio, el solo oír el murmullo del agua era incómodo… ahora volvía a oír voces humanas… tapadas por el ir y venir pacífico del agua mansa. -…. Jodete Dean Howell…- susurró por un momento imaginando que quizás era él quien le hablase desde le agua. – ¡Que te jodas!- dijo trotando un poco hacia dentro del parque cuando notóque de la nada y en mitad de este había un abismo, por el cual casi caía- ¡Mierda! –dijo cayendo sentado hacia atrás, escuchando la linterna sin baterías de su mochila golpear el suelo…. Entendió entonces que Silent Hill es un pueblo intuitivo, donde un sexto sentido por lo general dormido parece despertar… Ysi no lo obedecía era claro como acabaría…. De loque noestaba seguro ahora es que si era tiempo de regresar sobre sus pasos… o tan sólo internarse y buscar sus respuestas.  
>Aun no entendía porque hacían tanto estamento Hellward y el esposo de Emily…. Sólo era una ciudad que mentía muy bien en las agencias deviaje…<p>

Sin embargo un poderoso halo de misterio envolvía el pueblo… y las cenizas que lentamente se metían en su cuerpo y lasmoléculas de agua que abrazaban su ropa… todo le decía…. "¿estás aquí, vas a irte?" y cerró los ojos para continuar… había algo extraño... esa ira al principio… y ahora una paz incómoda… apretóel abrigo que se había puesto, ya no podía recordar cuando…. Y se dio cuenta que no es que nadie le quisiera en este mundo… sinoque las personas por las que él deseaba ser querido eran las que no estaban interesadas en él…. Se acarició el pecho ensimismado, era como si su defectuoso corazón fuese justamente defectuoso porque nadie lo amaría y no debía molestarse en vivir muchos más años…

…

…

Kate esta fuera de su casa, parada en el pórtico, su hijo ya debiese haber regresado…. Estaba preocupada, además de dolida, pues ya era un hombre… y lamentablemente un hombre idéntico a Dean… un hombre por fuera pero un niño soñador por dentro… quiso llamar a la policía un par de veces, pero el teléfono no tenía tono… siquiera su teléfono celular…. Creyó una terrible coincidencia, hasta que un perro blanco pasó olisqueando su jardín, en realidad supuso que blanco era el color original del animal algo delgado y una cojera superficial típica de un perro de la calle. Pero el animal la miró y ella se acuclilló para tomar una piedra, el animal siguió su camino como si nada. Ella lo supo entonces… Silent Hill llamaba por su hijo. Dejó caer su teléfono celular al ponerse de pie e ingresar en la casa. Nada podía hacer, así como nada había hecho la vez anterior.

…

…

Final del capitulo siete…  
>Bueno quedó muy corto, pero sepan que tengo cada vez más problemas… no personales o de inspiración, sino de ganas de sentarme a escribir! Oh! Eso es terrible! Lo es?... yes si lo es!... TT oTT<p>

Anyways gracias por esperar… gracias Yukari por corregirlo. Gracias Sun por leerlo y gracias a quienes dejen review!

¿Creen que Derek tiene mala suerte?... aun no han visto todo.


	8. vía libre a la nada

Quest pendiente.  
>.<p>

.

Este fic surgió de mis sueños, solo se puede entender si se ha leído Silent (/s/7183195/1/Silent) de Yukari Sparda y el capítulo bonus de la autopista (/s/6586684/14/la_autopista)

Y en realidad si pueden entenderlo o no…. Bueno…. eso dependerá de su avería mental… mientras peor ustedes mejor se entiende XD  
>…<p>

…

Silent Hill es propiedad de Konami.

Derek Howell y su familia son propiedad de Yukari Sparda.

Edward es de mi propiedad…. Disfruten!  
>…<p>

…

Mission 8: vía libre a la nada

Nunca creyó que las condiciones climáticas afectarían tanto su estado de ánimo, con cuatro años estaba bien temblar con la niebla… pero él ya no era un niño, y esa penumbras pútridas le daban pavor… lo que parecía un estacionamiento tenía algunos automóviles, pero más allá de que él no supiese de mecánica… bueno era fácil ver que muchos de ellos llevaban tiempo sin moverse… y la falta de ruedas de algunos le daba entender que no se moverían. Hacia el lado del lago se suponía que debía verse un faro... pero era sinceramente imposible… ¿Acaso estaría apagado?... bueno, tenía sentido viendo el estado general del lugar… además de que una luz puede dar tranquilidad… pero no puede salvar ninguna vida… podías tener las luces encendidas… pero si el conductor del otro vehículo no te ve y te mata… bueno… la luz fue en vano… quizás sucedía lo mismo con el faro…

-:- ¿Hola?- oyó unos pasos en la calle que estaba en frente y su linterna se encendió- hola… soy Derek y…-cruzó la calle, pero escuchó que los pasos se alejaban como huyendo de él con u gemido algo agudo, quizás era una mujer- ah… e…está bien… no quise asustarle…- los pasos se alejaban, pero él le seguía de manera insistente-… estoy como "perdido"- dijo entre mentira y verdad- …- los pasos se detuvieron y él se acercó a pesar de que no podía ver con toda la niebla y las cenizas.

Antes de poder abrir la boca de nuevo sintió como algo le golpeaba el pecho y, como una patada potente y ya su trasero nuevamente en el suelo y sus palmas también, lo que sea que le haya golpeado parecía alejarse de nuevo, pero solo unos pasos, gimiendo del susto. Derek se puso de pie y se limpió un poco, siguiendo los pasos de nuevo, sabía que quedaba como una especie de acosador, pero necesitaba alguien que pudiese guiarle. De nuevo esa persona se había detenido y le había golpeado. Pero esta vez el joven no cerró los ojos y pudo ver solo unas piernas que le habían saltado encima y se habían lanzado a correr.

-:- eso… fue raro…- pensó sentándose en el suelo. Y la linterna se apagó nuevamente- ¿Dónde estaba el resto del sujeto de todas maneras?...- miró a los lados, al seguirle debía de haberse adentrado en las calles laterales. – No puedo creer que me pregunto por la mitad superior de alguien sólo porque vi la mitad inferior…- se daba cuenta que su mente se hacia un poco difusa, era como si tuviese que lidiar con un razonamiento que no era propio de él…

Decidió volver hasta la avenida principal, no quería perderse con la niebla, sin embargo no pudo avanzar mucho más cuando la calle también había sido traga por la nada… o quizás por algún ¿terremoto?- era lo único que se le ocurría… no podía ver el fondo de la zanja… pero tampoco podía ver el otro extremo como para intentar lanzarse…. Silent Hill era un sitio un poco más "especial" de lo que decían los folletos turísticos… donde aun no encontraba la parte "entrañable" de ese pedazo de tierra…

Adoptando la opción más obvia para salir de cualquier laberinto se pegó a una pared. Pero por algún motivo no podía arrepentirse de su decisión… porque mientras más absurdo se volvía todo, sentía como si pudiese acercarse a ese hombre absurdo… cualquier persona en una institución mental…. Bien… la frase se completaba por sí misma…

Ya había comenzado a seguir por su derecha, adentrándose en una calle, cuando la linterna se encendió nuevamente y escuchó un rugido venir de detrás, las piernas le temblaron, pues lo más cercano a ese sonido que había oído quizás hubiese sido un oso en un documental de animales, pero esto era distinto… junto con el rugido animal había un claro grito , no parecía decir nada, pero de alguna manera se le colaba en los huesos, le paralizaba su enfermo corazón, y las garras en el suelo repiqueteando le obligó a correr, prefiriendo no mirar atrás, después de todo el sonido se repetía en intervalos de tiempo. Derek apeló a su lógica mientras agitaba sus piernas para avanzar descoordinadamente. Su cabeza intentaba ver cuantas calles avanzaba para luego poder regresarse sobre sus pasos, pero ante la primera esquina, intentando virar oyó otro rugido y sólo siguió su trayecto, fatigándose, los rugidos parecían seguirle y él muriendo de miedo, no sabía que en Silent Hill hubiesen osos… la lógica de ese sitio parecía paralela a cualquier tipo de raciocinio.

-:- Dios, sé que nunca hablo contigo… ¡Pero ayúdame!- rogó y llegó al menos a la segunda esquina, aunque las pisadas de una de las bestias estaba casi sobre él.

Sus pies se resbalaron y cayó acostado… no, no se había resbalado, era que la calle había sido comida por el infierno, y mientras él intentaba levantarse esa criatura que no pudo ver cayó directo al vacío, pero aún quedaba la otra que seguía acercándose, no tenía muchas opciones sólo tenía una dirección posible. Aunque el tropel se acercaba y la luz parecía llamarle la atención esa luz que se iba y venia a voluntad, pensó en arrojarla a un lado, pero también cabía la posibilidad de que solo fuese su impresión que buscase la luz, cual fuere el motivo esta le ayudó a dar un paso de ventaja, un montón de basura obstruía el camino. Pero aun así pudo saltar por sobre ella y arrojarse del otro lado, con la caída la linterna se apagó y se oía el rugido del otro lado, perdiéndose.

-:- juro nunca volver a saltar al vacío-se dijo levantándose, si su corazón no le había hecho colapsar… era claro… él tenía que estar ahí… simple y sencillo… no quería oír nada que le contradijese- … no es tan divertido como parece…- se limpió la ropa y vio el hospital, con las puertas abiertas… por no decir que estaban arrancadas y tiradas en el suelo. – Siempre soñé con destruir el hospital…- dijo entrando con cuidado, una luz parpadeaba – que gasto innecesario de luz…. ¿Alguien vendrá a curarse aquí?... ¿Quién trabajaría aquí me pregunto?

Se acercó y como era de esperase casi todas las puertas estaban cercadas con tablones, las cerraduras rotas. Suspiró y tosió un poco, la puerta del baño de hombres estaba rota y venciendo su pudor empujó la de mujeres, que estaba abierta. Se acercó hasta el lavabo y abrió la llave del agua, esta más que obvio que no saldría nada, se miró en el espejo astillado la poca luz que se colaba del exterior le dejó ver unas enormes ojeras… y mucha suciedad en el rostro…. Incluso su cabello se veía mucho más obscuro por la suciedad adherida como robándole la identidad, así como la humedad había hecho que su cabello rebelde ahora fuese hasta revoltoso.

Se desprendió el cinturón y se acercó a uno de los retretes, le daba pena hacerlo en el baño de mujeres, después de todo no importaba que tan derruido estuviese el edificio, seguía siendo un sitio publico, donde debía de respetar los letreros. Al acabar con su tarea se dio cuenta de dos cosas, la primera que parecía haber agua en el deposito del baño, y la segunda, que ahora había ido al baño y podía lavarse las manos. Con algo de dificultad levantó la tapa del pequeño depósito, descubriendo que el agua estaba estancada, prefirió no limpiarse las manos y sólo descargó la pequeña cisterna, la luz de su bolsillo parpadeó un poco y se escuchó un gimoteo en el retrete del lado. Derek se puso rojo de vergüenza y se acercó hasta la puerta, de hecho lo creyó clausurado porque la puerta parecía cerrada desde dentro.

-:- ¿Se encuentra bien?- el llanto cesó de repente- ¿Quiere que llame a un doctor?- su corazón palpitaba de la vergüenza, y el silencio le hacia temer… después de todo los ruidos en los hospitales eran tenebrosos… pero aun peores eran los silencios en esos sitios… porque era la certeza de la muerte. Tomó la indiscreción de agacharse un poco, buscando los pies de la mujer, pero antes de poder verlos escucha un grito desde el pasillo lo que le hace erguirse y golpear la puerta tan solo-¿señorita? ¿Está usted bien?- ya tenía idea de cómo manejar distintos procedimientos básicos, era casi increíble cuantas personas llegaban a los baños de los hospitales y acababan en alguna sala de terapia. Empujó la puerta una vez, y esta no cedió, cuando la empujó por segunda vez oyó el cerrojo darse vuelta y acabó dentro del cubículo. No había nadie ahí, sólo una llave de paso y un trapo sobre la tapa del retrete.

-:- no debería de tocar esto….- tomó al llave de paso y se ayudó del trozo de tela para hacerlo girar, en ese momento se dio cuenta que había dejado de pensar hacia su adentros, y que estaba hablando…. O más perturbador aun... ¿Dónde estaba la mujer que lloraba en el baño?... quizás sólo fue su imaginación.

Una vez la válvula abierta se oyó el agua correr por las tuberías, un poco trabado y parecía toser, se quedó algo asustado por el sonido del agua copando los caños que parecían vacíos. Y en los suelos superiores se escucharon un par de estallidos y cosas que se quebraban, del techo las goteras solo se hicieron más y más pronunciadas, pero en el lavabo ya parecía correr agua de manera normal. Por lo que se apresuró para lavarse las manos antes de salir del sitio, secándose las manos con sus pantalones. Al salir del baño vio como desde bajo de algunas puertas el agua comenzaba a salir había hecho mal quizás en abrir al llave de paso. Se volvió sobre sus pasos, y al intentar cerrarla se quedó con al llave en al mano, el daño ya estaba hecho. Un dolor el invadió el pecho ¿Y si había algún paciente dentro?-

Siguió por el pasillo, estaba temblando, pensando en lo que pudo haber ocurrido pisos arriba, era un hospital inmenso, no podía evitarse el pensar que al menos algún internado debía de haber en los pisos superiores. Todas las puertas estaban cerradas, tableadas. Menos un salón enorme.

-:- ¡Es que no pueden abrir la puerta!- dijo estando dentro, habían vendas y colchones en el piso, habían papeles y archiveros, todo olía a humedad. En un tablón habían noticias- se acercó con cuidado y tomó el papel enmohecido.

"_la plomería nos está jugando una mala pasada desde que despidieron a los de mantenimiento, hemos hecho todo lo que pudimos, pero somos médicos, no plomeros… los pisos superiores tiene agua y las goteras son propias de "singing in the rain"._

_Decidimos poner los casos especiales en el sótano, pero ara ellos debimos apagar algunas de las calderas y los pisos se convirtieron en pequeñas heladeras húmedas… les pedimos a los parientes de los pacientes que se los lleven a otras instituciones, pero en todo Silent Hill no quieren recibirlos…"_

-:- no me siento mejor sólo por saber que este edificio ya se venía a pedazos… - revolvió los papeles del escritorio, sin importarle la fecha de estos y encontró otra nota.

"_Los pisos superiores son un cultivo de enfermedades respiratorias e infecciones envío reclamos y nadie parece oírme, con Fiona decidimos desocupar los pisos, colocando a los enfermos en el Day room y otras dependencias de la planta baja… al director se le ocurrió, espero en broma, hacer reducción de personal, pero con sus pacientes. Admito que desde hace meses le dimos el alta a los pacientes antes de tiempo… incluso con enfermedades graves… pero solo queríamos desocupar las instalaciones… esta idea es por demás extrema... espero que solo sea una broma"_

Siguió revolviendo, cuatro letras le hicieron paralizar el corazón, pero pudo seguir respirando al acabar de leer la ficha.

_"Dean Tucker, el paciente recién ingresado ya nos suma muchos problemas, hemos perdido la llave del sótano, es probable que él la tenga por como nos mira y se ríe de nosotros; sin la llave no podemos alimentar a los pacientes especiales que dejamos abajo. El director dice que esperaremos el tiempo prudencial. No se cuanto sea ese tiempo, ¿no era más fácil solo contratar a los plomeros de nuevo?..."_

Miró a los lados, estaba aliviado de que este no fuese su padre, contempló los montículos de colchones y camillas apilados pudriéndose por la humedad y ahora mojados por el agua que venía de los pisos superiores, no se expondría a ser picado por un bicho, decidió ir hasta la puerta del sótano e improvisar…. Ya se le ocurría algo. La luz se apagó en cuanto logro acceder a las escaleras descendentes.

Salvo por la obscuridad y la constante sensación de que algo estaba mal se diría que era unas escaleras normales. Pero como lo pensó, la puerta estaba llena de tablas, con sus dedos acarició los tablones sucios, acariciando las mellas de algo tallado a mano, no era un artista plástico, pero podía notar que habían cruces…. Unas cuantas… cuando intentó apoyarse en la pared sólo sintió como un desmayo, golpeando con su hombro el suelo… ¿Qué? Intentó gritar pero no pudo…. La pared perdía continuidad, había como un hoyo escarbado… y estaban los bordes que habían comido la piedra coronados con más rasguños.  
>-:- T..O…O… L…. ¿herramienta?- siguieron sus dedos delgados acariciando los rasguños que más bien podrían ser hasta quemaduras- A…T…E…- le tomo unos instantes reaccionar y repitió la frase que le dolió como un disparo en el pecho- "TOO LATE"…- no sabía para que había llegado tarde, o siquiera si el mensaje era para él…- muy tarde… ¿Muy tarde?... a mi me entregaron la carta muy tarde…- se sobó los ojos llenándolos nuevamente de suciedad…<p>

Se adentró y decidió caminar a ciegas… la obscuridad no es un problema cuando quien camina lo hace con los ojos cerrados, y es a veces un consuelo cuando el corazón está ciego también…

fin del capitulo ocho!  
>Gracias por todo hasta aquí!<p>

Mis agradecimientos regulares a Yukari y Sun…

… en esta nota no tengo nada en particular que decir… bueno, salvo…. Que hice reminiscencias de uno que otro fic y entrega del videojuego… pero nada fuera de lo común…  
>estoy acabando de dibujar los monstruos de Derek para subirlos a DA. <p>


	9. Retry

**Quest pendiente.**  
>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>Este fic surgió de mis sueños, solo se puede entender si se ha leído Silent (s/7183195/1/Silent) de Yukari Sparda y el capítulo bonus de la autopista (/s/6586684/14/la_autopista)

Y en realidad si pueden entenderlo o no…. Bueno…. eso dependerá de su avería mental… mientras peor ustedes mejor se entiende XD  
>…<p>

…

Silent Hill es propiedad de Konami.

Derek Howell y su familia son propiedad de Yukari Sparda.

Edward es de mi propiedad…. Disfruten!  
>…<p>

…

* * *

><p><strong>Misson 9: retry<strong>

Caminaba en línea recta hasta acariciar alguna pared, entonces sabía que debía doblar…. De repente el descenso se detuvo y ahora tenía agua tibia hasta las rodillas el pasillo recto como cavado en la tierra por fin estaba llano, el agua tibia le hizo sentirse un poco más cómodo, pues le devolvía algo de calor. El joven se condujo en esa obscuridad hasta a lo lejos y casi sobre su cabeza se asomaba un pequeño resplandor, intentó saltar hacia arriba, pero no podía alcanzar lo que sea que eso fuese- se frustró un poco, porque parecía ser algo importante o interesante, como para brillar en medio de la obscuridad por si mismo… entonces un poco asustado se dio cuanto que había cerrado los ojos hacia un tiempo atrás y que se había olvidado ya si estaban abiertos o cerrados.

La impresión de por un momento creerse ciego le debilitó las piernas y cayó sentado, el agua le legaba al pecho y su corazón cansado revotó un poco en su sitio, haciéndole doler…. Entonces se preguntaba si quizás esa luz allá arriba era el túnel… y su corazón había dejado de funcionar hacia un tiempo… eso tenía mucha lógica, después de todo cuando el corazón se detiene la sangre del ultimo latido aún tiene oxigeno y alimenta las células cerebrales, pues el cuerpo inútilmente intenta de salvaguardarse dejando la alimentación de ese último soplo de vida en el cerebro, desestimando el aparato digestivo, genital y extremidades…

Cierra las manos de impotencia y aferra una piedra suelta, de esas que el hacían tropezar, se pone de pie y lanza con todas su fuerza la piedra al objeto brillante, que después de todo si era real porque crujió con el golpe, y Derek había decidido que si no podía alcanzarlo lo destruiría… como Dean Howell había hecho con él…. Como no podía alcanzarle desde el abandono y la muerte mejor destruir su futuro, el destello se apaga.

-** perfecto… y ahora que?….**- se agachó a tomar otra piedra, parecía que algo sucedería y no quería quedar desarmado… después de esas cosas que el atacaron allá afuera.

Toca lo que antes era una pared, ahora era otro agujero, siguió avanzando ciego, solo que ahora intentaba de estar consiente de cuando tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados, por lo general haciendo un numero regular de pasos y abrirlos, un numero regular de pasos y cerrarlos… era bueno memorizando tiempos, después de todo era el truco para vencer casi todas las pantallas de sus videojuegos favoritos… era irónico, ese adulto que había visto una vez en la biblioteca era quien el había recomendado el abrigo, y quien le incentivaba a seguir en los juegos en línea una vez le había advertido que se acostumbraría a encontrarle el tiempo a todo y que incluso los ordenes aleatorios respondían a una lógica de programación.

Camina un poco más y un nuevo agujero, pero por este entraba una escasa luz, se dio cuenta que estaba en el sistema de cloacas, por el olor era evidente, y después de semejante obscuridad la apenas penumbra le parecía casi un faro cegador, tembló un poco y siguió aleatoriamente uno de los caminos, la nariz le picaba y sentía que podía derrumbarse en cualquier momento. Para su fortuna más adelante aparece una escalera de tubo, la cual trepa y justo en la mitad se detiene, suspira y se da cuenta que había decidido dejar de tomar la medicación al ir a Silent Hill… Si le daba igual vivir o morir… ¿Por qué había huido de las bestias? Si eso significaba que deseaba vivir… ¿Por qué había decidido dejar el tratamiento?... unas puntadas en su cabeza eran como taladros rompiéndole la paciencia…. ¿acaso el medio de la cloaca era el espacio ideal para ponerse a filosofar sobre sus decisiones de vida?  
>Sigue trepando, un poco más, en su mochila mojada quizás ya nada le sirviese y al linterna maltrecha que había encontrado en el baño no había vuelto a encenderse.<p>

**-mejor que no se encienda… comienzo a odiar este aparato…**- llegó a lo alto y empujó con fuerzas la tapa, pero esta no se levantaba-** ¡mierda porquería levántate! ¡Hazlo!** - seguía forcejeando y se sentía aún más inútil de lo que solía sentirse ante exigencias físicas-** ¡Levántate! ¡Porquería!**

La linterna se encendió tenuemente y la tapa se zafó, Derek la corrió a un lado, pero se quedó helado, podía ver el vientre peludo de una de esas criaturas, aparentemente estaban en todo el pueblo, intentó ocultar la luz y se quedó inmóvil mientras esa cosa seguía firme en ese punto. Pudo oír a lo lejos en la calle un sonido, quizás una bolsa de nylon atrapada en una corriente de aire, lo que sea que fuera había llamado la atención de la criatura además de la de Derek. Ese tipo de animal velludo se lanzó en cacería de aquel objeto, y Derek al sacar la cabeza solo pudo ver a lo lejos una figura corriendo, parecía otro ser humano, pero ya se había confundido un par de veces antes acabó de emerger todo su cuerpo y corrió hacia el frente de una casa, la puerta estaba abierta de par en par, por lo que se adentró de inmediato.

**-:- hola, lamento haber entrado si permiso pero…**- ve el recibidor vacío, la pequeña sala de estar tenía todo, un tv, una mesita de café, pero no habían sillones, o sillas, avanzó hasta el comedor- **mi nombre es Derek Howell… y estoy perdido… ¿tendría usted una toalla?...**- se detuvo en el comedor, la mesa estaba servida, pero de nuevo no habían sillas, se acerca a los platos que humeaban contrastando con lo abandonado del lugar, era cansador, huele el vapor, y se reconforta un poco, en estos momentos hasta él querría regresar a casa, pellizcó sus ropas mojadas y se dio cuenta que lo suyo siempre fue una casa y no un hogar, recorrió la dirección opuesta, para alejarse y salir del sitio donde estaba, pero la chimenea cálida le llamo a su cuerpo enfermo y a sus manos tiesas del frio, se acercó al fuego que tiritaba tímido, casi queriendo extinguirse. El chispeante ruido de la leña vieja liberando pequeños gases le hizo olvidar que había algo allá afuera que quería acabar con él, el frio en las articulaciones le hizo olvidar que buscaba a Dean Howell…. Pero cuando cabecea a punto de quedarse dormido se cruza con los ojos del vagabundo, ese terrible vacío le quita el confort del sueño y de la tibieza del fuego, de un salto se incorpora y se aleja del hipnótico fuego, que para su sorpresa solo eran cenizas rojas ahora.

Se acerca a la entrada de la casa, pero recuerda la sensación de esa persecución…. Se queda pensando unos instantes y decide salir de toda formas, solo sabía que Dean estaba en Silent Hill, mas no tenía idea de donde encontrarlo o como. Antes de poner un pie fuera escucha unos pasos en el otro extremo, como alguien corriendo por el patio trasero de la casa, su cuerpo se da la vuelta sin pensarlo demasiado y no observa la casa, solo avanza y se abre la puerta de vidrio viendo como unas tablas que conectaban su techo con el del vecino se mecían por la reciente actividad y unos pasos se alejaban.  
>- <strong>disculpa!<strong>- grito logrando que los pasos se detuviesen, no así que se acercasen-** ¡Estoy perdido! Creo… que esto e Silent Hill…. ¿Lo es?...**- se acercó al borde de la pared, pero los pasos parecían no acercarse-**…**- la falta de respuesta lo pone nervioso.

Los pasos se acercan un poco, pero luego se alejan nuevamente, de seguro hasta el punto inicial. Derek se muerde el labio, gritándole al extraño no ganaba nada, pero en ese silencio tampoco  
><strong>-¿Qué eran esas cosas? ¿Y por qué están…. Sueltas?… ¿Me estas escuchando?...<strong> – ladeó al cabeza y vio que por la planta trepadora podía alcanzar el techo, por lo que guardando silencio se asió de los tallos resecos del vegetal. Si no tendría respuestas por las buenas le perseguiría hasta obtenerlas., además de que ya estaba perdido, había llegado sabiendo que aquí encontraría alguna respuesta, pero no sabía como o donde buscar.

Sus ojos dejaron de ver la pared, para ver al dueño de los pasos parado a una distancia prudencial, pero no le miraba, en efecto parecía haber logrado tomarlo por sorpresa, aunque la sorpresa se la llevó él al reconocer al pordiosero que le había entregado la carta. ¿Qué hacia en Silent Hill?. El hombre se dio la vuelta y aunque Derek quiso bajar la cabeza para esconderse fue descubierto.

-**…**- el hombre le desvió la mirada, esos ojos muertos, ese envase vacío le sacó la mirada, casi como si mirase a otro con tan miserable suerte. Lo que enfado a Derek que terminó de subir su cuerpo al techo y estaba por reaccionar, pero las palabras lo dejaron en silencio- **… no debiste venir a Silent Hill aquí no hay respuestas para nadie.**- bajó la cabeza y se dio la vuelta.  
><strong>- ¡Tú estas aquí! ¿Por qué viniste?<strong> – Reclamó siguiéndole, manteniendo un par de pasos de distancia  
><strong>- yo… pertenezco aquí…<strong>  
><strong>- ¿¡Tú arrastraste a mi padre hasta aquí!? Contesta!<strong>- el hecho de que el hombre hubiese vuelto a esconder su cara le daba la pauta de que estaba muy cerca de una verdad. –** ¡Contesta!**- da un par de pasos para presionarlo, pero el techo que pisaba de desgrana llevándoselo hacia abajo, lo ultimo que ve es al extraño dándose la vuelta y estirando el brazo, pero no logra atraparlo-**aaaaaahhhhh!**

….

Edward abre los ojos sobre su cama, mira a un lado el reloj. Tenía la misma hora que antes. De seguro se había quedado sin baterías, se levanta y se acerca hasta su computadora, en el monitor se ven los contactos en línea. Le da una mirada superficial y va al refrigerador, se sirve un vaso de gaseosa y se pone a jugar. Sin embargo su asiento le parecía incómodo. El joven había decidido ir a Silent Hill. No iba a detenerlo. Sobre todo por el hecho de que jamás pisaría ese sitio de nuevo. Le da una jaqueca y se acaricia la frente. Mientras su pj recibe daño. Ambos parecían dañados con veneno ahora, que les dañaba y les dejaba sin stamina.  
><strong>- ya no quiero jugar<strong>- se excusó a si mismo y se levanto arrastrando su vaso consigo necesitaría una aspirina.

…

Kate aprieta en sus manos una ropita de bebé de Derek. Cuando aún podía decir que era suyo…. Que Dean no podía decidir sobre él. Y cuando el mismo Derek tampoco podía. Al final ella le había dado todo, para acabar completamente sola. Silent Hill la llamaba a ella, pero no tenía pensado siquiera poner un pie ahí.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias gente por la paciencia y demás.<strong>  
><strong>Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi pa que este domingo (9 de septiembre) cumpliría 53 años.<strong>

Pero bueno ya no … (anyways!)

mis slaudos a mi beta correctora (**yukari sparda**) y a quienes me siguen! (ruidito de grillos)

animo **sun**! Animo!

**este capitulo quedó muy corto, epor no podía poner mucho más despues del golpazo que se dio derek. XD bueno gente pronto (no se cuando) el siguiente!**


	10. sujetate fuerte

Quest pendiete.  
>.<p>

.

Este fic surgió d emis sueños, solo se puede entender si se ha leido silent (/s/7183195/1/Silent) de yukari sparda y el capítulo bonus de la autopista (/s/6586684/14/la_autopista)

Y en realidad si pueden entenderlo o no…. Bueno….. eso dependera de su avería mental… mientras peor ustedes mejor se entiende XD  
>…<p>

…

Silent hill es propiedad de konami.

Derek howell y su familia son propiedad de Yukari sparda.

Edward es de mi propiedad…. Disfruten!  
>…<p>

…

misión 10: sujétate fuerte!

Derek abre los ojos, y se sujeta la cabeza con las dos manos. ¡Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? mejor no levantarse de golpe…. algún monstruo podía merodear. el sitio estaba obscuro, pero había una fuente de luz…-se le puso la piel de gallina y se sentó de todas formas. su linterna siempre se encendía cuando una de esas cosas estaba cerca!.  
>escucha agua correr a lo lejos, y pasos. coloca las manos en el piso, o más bien sobre la superficie en la que estuvo parecía un colchón. era muy suave y hasta tenía ropa de cama. miró hacia arriba y tenía un techo sobre su cabeza. entonces… había sido desplazado de lugar!...<br>tenía miedo por las intenciones de su secuestrador. y como no tenía objetos con los cuales luchar al sentir los pasos más cerca se acostó; cerró los ojos y se fingió dormir. por suerte estaba obscuro salvo por la linterna, ya que era un mal actor y tenía en realidad uno de los ojos semi abiertos.

la silueta de su secuestrador se asomó por la puerta e ingresó. lo vio caminar hasta el punto obscuro del cuarto ¿que podía hacer ese enfermo ahí?!... si tan solo pudiese levantarse y salir corriendo. peor se sentía muy mareado y lo peor con miedo. después de varios minutos de suspenso esa persona se volvió a cruzar por el haz de luz. pero Derek no pudo ver bien su ropa o su cara; solo lo vio marchándose de nuevo.  
>-:- Derek… levántate y márchate..- se dijo a sí mismo y se levantó. siguiendo una pared en búsqueda de una puerta. en cuanto sintió el marco de una puerta que no estaba se metió sin dudarlo. cualquier salida era buena. más cuando comenzó a abrir que es apersona retornaba al cuarto… tenía tanto miedo.<p>

el tipo había sujeto al linterna y había iluminado la cama vacía. Derek podía notarlo por el cómo se movía el cono de luz, que ahora se sacudía errático contra las paredes. hasta que se quedó fijo en el suelo.  
>-:- Derek?... estas ahí?...- iluminó el marco de la puerta. y él se quedó helado- ese es un armario…<br>-:-…- el menor dejó caer su frente contra la pared. se sentía un imbécil y casi podía imaginar la otro riéndose de él. - …¡quien eres?... porque sabes mi nombre?- preguntó sin salir de ahí.- ¿Por qué está obscuro?  
>-:- … el generador se inundó… y en esta zona de silent hill ya no llega la electricidad de manera adecuada.- solo contestó aquello.<br>-:-… ¿no vas a decir nada más?... no vine hasta este sitio solo para morirme de frio y caminar en la obscuridad… necesito respuestas….  
>-:- todos los que viene a silent hill caminaba en entre la obscuridad… no veo porque debería de ser distinto contigo…- dijo siendo un poco duro. y s ele oye sentarse en la cama-<br>-:- … y contigo?... -salió enfadado de su escondite y miró la silueta que espectaba sentada en la obscuridad.- tú caminarás en tinieblas porque quieres!... todo te da igual y acabas así!... como un pordiosero!... mi madre tiene razón… personas como tú no tiene mejor cosa que hacer que esperar a morirse por ahí!... Edward tiene razón… ustedes están vacios pro dentro….- cuando el mayor se puso de pie Derek cerró al boca y se dio cuenta de cuan graves eran las cosas que decía- … y Nim es nombre de perra…  
>-:- …. quizás sea lo único en lo que esa mujer haya tenido razón alguna vez en su vida… yo ya cumplí con mi tarea… y se la debía a tu padre… sus explicaciones y su despedida estaban en la carta que te di… déjame en paz!... déjalo en paz! hasta tu vida Derek!...<br>-:- no! … no puedo hacer mi vida sin haber leído esa carta!... esta tan estropeada que no se entienda nada… además… porque mi padre conoció a alguien como tu… porque vino hasta aquí!... porque me abandonó!... pero que te importa… solo hiciste un favor a medias y pretendes que se te agradezca…. no te importa nada… como no es tu vida…. hasta hubiese preferido que mi padre me diese la carta con otra persona…  
>-:- quien? tu madre?... que lo odiaba y buscaba sacárselo de encima?... o mejor aun su familia inexistente…. tu padre no tenía a nadie…<br>-:- que fuiste tú en su vida!? porque te dejó a ti algo tan importante!?... porque no aguardó para dármelo personalmente?... QUIEN FUISTE EN LA VIDA DE DEAN!?  
>-:-…. nadie…. tu padre estaba solo… y estuvo solo… tú eras todo lo que él tenía… y siempre me lo hizo saber… siempre me lo hizo notar…. y me hacía mucho bien….- la voz del hombre se quebró y se sujeto la cabeza con sus manos, teniendo los codos reposados en sus rodillas-… me hacía mucho bien…- Derek lo miró e intentó acercarse, nunca había oído un llanto tan sincero… ni siquiera en el hospital cuando algún paciente moría. pero al hacer solo dos pasos hacia a delante, el extraño se abrazó a sí mismo en un movimiento repentino que espantó al adolescente que solo huyó de ahí. no tenía idea de donde estaba. pero quería dejar de confundirse, y sobretodo alejar la impresión de que ese extraño lloraba más sentidamente a Dean que él mismo.<p>

bajó la escalera lo más rápido que pudo. no traía más que si mismo. al llegar al pie de la escalera vio un poco de resplandor ingresar por las ventanas. mientras se dibujaban las siluetas de las bolsas de basura amontonadas delante de las puertas, bloqueándolas a todas. ¿Cómo saldría entonces?- se acercó despacio hasta una de ellas. que zumbaba y se doblaba. había visto muchas veces bolsas de este tipo con cachorros dentro. por lo que tiro del nylon para romperlo. y el zumbido se liberó en forma de moscas que lo desesperaron, mientras buscaban pegarse a su piel, el sonido le daba pavor, además de que a las moscas parecía n interesadas en sus orificios faciales… insistentes… hambrientas; un hedor pútrido se percibía ahora en el ambiente. Derek se preguntaba si acaso estaba muerto y las moscas deseaban poner huevos en su carne a medio pudrir.  
>sacudir las manos o esconder su cara bajo la ropa no mantenía la amenaza a raya.<br>-:- ayúdame! ayúdame por favor!- gritó llamando al otro sujeto, aunque no el daba confianza estaba desesperado y ya no sabía cómo mantenerse sereno. el zumbido en sus oídos y al incertidumbre sobre i se descomponía su carne lo enloquecerían si solo duraba la tortura unos minutos más.  
>por suerte el hombre acudió a aquel llamado. bajando las escaleras. en un trote. el haz de luz significó para Derek un bálsamo. y con solo una pasada por aquel sitio logró espantar a las moscas y el hedor desapareció también.<br>-:- Derek!...- dijo el hombre iluminándolo. el rostro del menor le heló la sangre, seguía viendo a dean cada vez que miraba a Derek.  
>-:- por favor ayúdame!- Derek corrió hasta el extraño y posó su cara en el pecho ajeno abrazándolo, para llorar, nunca había llorado aferrado a alguien de este modo; aunque de la misma forma nunca había pasado tanto miedo como en esas horas.<br>-:- te equivocas… yo… no puedo ni ayudarme a mí mismo…- dijo el vagabundo acariciando un poco la espalda del adolescente- creí que a nadie le molestaría si me quedaba cerca de dean...  
>-:- … por favor…. ayúdame…- susurró sin prestar atención a lo que el hombre decía, solo quería que el miedo se fuese a otra parte.<p>

….  
>Edward se duchó ese día y recortó su barba. se colocó ese perfume imitación que solía utilizar cuando salía a la calle. cuando debía disfrazarse de un ser humano corriente. miró las llaves de su auto y las apretó con fuerzas. la opción más sencilla era conducir a silent hill, tomar al testarudo joven del cabello y arrastrarlo al automóvil, pero claro que jamás pisaría ese pueblo o ningún camino que condujese a él. la otra opción era engorrosa e implicaba interacción con personas, pero no tenía mayor opción. se acaricio el corte en al frente, debajo de esta herida reciente descansaba aquella cicatriz… fruto de seguir a Emily en deseos de ver a esa mala mujer… que nunca valió la pena… y un hermanito del cual nunca conocería un rostro.<p>

después de ese arreglo precario se subió a su vehículo y condujo. ni de broma pisaría silent hill. pero se enfrentaría seguramente aun desafío del mismo calibre, aunque claro aun no lo sabía.

….  
>Kate miraba sentada en el pórtico. su hijo tenía que venir pronto…. esperaba que hubiese heredado al menos una de sus neuronas funcionales y ya estuviese regresando de tan horrible sitio. o por lo menso encontrar a ese sujeto al que debía de culpar por haber influenciado a su hijo…. lamentablemente ya no se podía culpar a dean…. esos 18 años había sido su chivo expiatorio, la explicación a sus males, a las bajas calificaciones de Derek en un inicio, a su grave problema para hacer amigos… hasta esa adicción insana a los videojuegos…. todo tenía sentido… ella misma había intentado ingresar a sus páginas de internet y sus videojuegos, pero Derek no confiaba en ella y todo estaba protegido con mil contraseñas….<br>en el trabajo los padres decían que sus hijos ponían como contraseñas banda de rock, apodos…. gustos…. ella no sabía nada de los gustos de su hijo. solo había probado con palabras cortas como "nim" o "dean"… ninguna calzaba en el mínimo de una contraseña….  
>estaba por seguirse reclamando lo mala madre que ella era, hasta que vio un automóvil detenerse y un tipo alto bajar de él.<br>-:- la madre de Derek howell?- preguntó el hombre avanzando hasta ella en un paso nerviosos y apurado, ella se puso de pie y retrocedió, so sabía que contestar, aunque la respuesta era más que obvia.  
>-:- yo…<br>-:- incompetente y esquiva… si es usted…- dijo él mientras tomaba el picaporte de la casa de Derek e ingresaba.  
>-:- … oiga! quien es y porque entra así a mi casa!? - ella le siguió de cerca, pero no lo detuvo. solo disco el 911, pero no llamó aun. quería saber que ocurría con este hombre, que pretendía saber de su hijo.<br>-:- no hay tiempo de explicar. - el hombre se movió confiadamente dentro de la casa, como si la conociera y fue al cuarto del menor.  
>-:- oiga! es el cuarto de mi hijo!? a qué viene? quien es usted?<br>-:- ya sé que es el cuarto de Derek…- encendió la computadora de inmediato.- busco saber cuánto sabe su hijo sobre silent hill…..

-:- sabes que se fue a silent hill? sabes que casi fue atropellado?... no sabes nada de tu hijo Kate…. ¿Cómo un absoluto extraño puede saber más de un joven que aquella mujer que lo pario?... creo que podría redactar una biografía de el padre del muchacho… como es que se llamaba?...  
>-:-dean….<br>-:- oh… si… dean…. esta realmente muerto?...  
>-:- y sepultado, como debió ser siempre…. solo que Derek…- rompió llorar, pero el hombre seguía navegando, el llanto de mujer era algo que no le conmovía, le asqueaba… era l escusa más sencilla…- alguien dejó una carta… si tan solo lo hubiese sabido… debí haberme metido en medio antes…<br>-:- lo sé… buscó al desgraciado… disculpa si me entrometo Kate..- decía todo esto con los ojos en el historial de internet del joven- usted es la que menso derecho de llorar tiene en esta historia… considerando que ha logrado que su hijo de 18 años sea amigo de un hombre de mi edad y de que nos hayamos citado en la biblioteca pública….  
>-:- que hizo usted con mi hijo? y que hace en mi casa?... solo vino para torturarme!?<br>-:- yo vengo ayudando a su hijo con las tareas desde hace mucho… y nos juntamos a estudiar… pero podría ser un pedófilo y venir a su casa a borrar el historial de conversaciones de su hijo, todo para eliminar pruebas…. y su hijo podría aparecer flotando muerto en un rio….  
>-:- es un monstruo….<br>-:- solo soy lógico Kate…- se puso de pie - aquí no tengo más información que me sirva…. pero sepa que Derek puede no regresar de silent hill…. no lleva siquiera una versión impresa del mapa de la ciudad… y está mal informado base a las páginas de sitios turísticos…  
>-:- yo sé lo que pasa en silent hill- dijo ella molesta señalándole la puerta- vaya y busque a mi hijo…<br>-:- usted es la madre…. muy a su pesar….- Kate le barajó una bofetada al oír esa frase, ya no podía tolerar ese trato… ese tipo le hablaba como conociendo todo lo que ella había pasado, pero no era así, nadie era capaz de ponerse un momento en sus zapatos? Dean parecía quedar de nuevo libre de culpa y cargo.  
>-:- salve a mi Derek… haga algo por él….<br>-:- … por él dejaré una flor cuando encuentren su cadáver… no es ni mi responsabilidad ni mi deber evitar que se mate... si encuentra al mensajero envíelo a silent hill…. quizás ese tipo sepa dónde buscar…. - Kate pateo la silla del escritorio de Derek muerta de impotencia, mientras Edward bajaba las escaleras y abandonaba la casa. debía dejar de pensar en ese chico.. no había manera de ayudarlo… él no volvería jamás a silent hill.

fin del capítulo diez… quede muy molesta con Edward! y más aun con Kate!  
>ed, por favor ayuda a Derek que está enloqueciendo! y yo también… tenía tanto sin actualizar! aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!<br>pero gracias por seguir aquí! o33o 


End file.
